


Changed

by ClexaLife



Series: The Story Of Clarke [4]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Anya & Clarke Griffin Friendship, Anya (The 100) Lives, Anya Lives, Azgeda, Azgeda Clarke Griffin, Azgeda!Clarke, Bellamy Blake & Clarke Griffin Friendship, Bisexual Clarke Griffin, Bisexual Raven Reyes, Clarke Griffin & Raven Reyes are Best Friends, Clarke Griffin & Wells Jaha Friendship, Commander Lexa, Endgame Clarke Griffin/Lexa, F/F, Finn Collins Lives, Finn Skywalker, Jealous Lexa, Lincoln Lives, Minor Abby Griffin/Marcus Kane, Minor Anya/Raven Reyes, Minor Bellamy Blake/Atom, Minor Emori/John Murphy (The 100), Minor Finn Collins/Monroe, Minor Monty Green/Harper McIntyre, Minor Octavia Blake/Lincoln, Octavia Blake & Clarke Griffin & Raven Reyes are Best Friends, Octavia Blake & Clarke Griffin are Best Friends, Original Character(s), Parents Abby Griffin/Marcus Kane, Polis, Wells Jaha Lives, Wells Jaha/Original Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-05
Updated: 2019-02-03
Packaged: 2019-10-04 12:02:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 9
Words: 31,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17304239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClexaLife/pseuds/ClexaLife
Summary: The Fourth Part To 'The Story Of Clarke"Last Time In 'Is This Love?':Clarke and Finn were basically sent to the ground. They said that the ground wasn't habitable, oh, how they were wrong. Lincoln, Nyko and Nyko's daughter (Rostia) come to their rescue when they are injured during landing. They are then taken to the Commander. Clarke and Lexa get to know each other and become close. Some of her friends steal a drop ship and find Clarke. They catch up and then Clarke finds out that Azgeda and the Commander's army are going to war. Clarke, Lexa and her friends prepare for the fight. They end up getting cornered in the throne room, outnumbered.~~~What happens when Clarke and her friends need an escape from the throne room? And from Queen Nia? They just have to stick together and hope for the best.





	1. Ending The Fight

**Author's Note:**

> This came out later than expected, I had been planning it. And then I went on holiday. I'm hoping to get the next part out soon!  
> Hope you enjoy :)
> 
> Sorry if there are any mistakes!

Many Ice Nation warriors filled the room after the Commander's remaining army. They were outnumbered by far. There was no chance that they were going to win this war and make it out alive. The warriors from Azgeda started smirking as they gripped onto their weapons tighter and watched the fear rush through many of the army's faces. Clarke was definitely fearing for her life at this moment, however she knew not to show fear, so she showed confidence as a warrior and would fight to the death for her friends.

_This War Is Far From Over ~~~~_

 

Clarke turns her head towards the Commander, asking her if she has a plan with her eyes. The response sent shivers down her spine as the Commander shook her head. Clarke placed herself in-front of Rosita to protect the scared girl from any attacks.

 

They began to charge at each other, swords hitting other swords. Knees slamming into the floor. And blood spilling everywhere. There was just Death everywhere. Clarke managed to take down some of the Azgeda warriors as they tried to attack either her or Rosita. She was going to keep her promise to Nyko to protect his daughter at all costs.

 

However, as she looked around the room, seeing how many more warriors there were than the Commanders, she had some doubt that she could keep herself and the girl alive.

 

There was a yell from the doors, "Prepare to be blown to dust!"

 

Clarke instantly recognized the voice, Raven. She saw Raven, Wells and Jasper throw in some of their smaller bombs. The explosions would hardly damage the building, but it would definitely severely injure someone or most likely kill them. Of course Raven was going to use bombs, that's what she does. 

 

The Commander's army all started to run and take cover behind multiple objects, some being chairs or posts. Clarke nearly got behind cover, when she saw Rosita trip over a body. Clarke jumped to the left and covered Rosita with her own body to protect the girl from the blast. The grenade made made blood splatter over everything. Clarke managed to get away with only a few burns, due to her thick jacket that she had on. Thank god she had this on. Clarke was covered in blood, as she stood up after the blast, it was all dripping from her body and down her face.

 

Clarke asks, "are you okay?"

 

Rosita nods and asks, "are you?!"

 

Clarke smiles and nods.

 

Clarke turned around when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Octavia smirked, "well shit Clarke."

 

Raven rushes over to the two and jumps into the blonde's arms, "oh my god! Clarke! Are you okay?!"

 

Clarke chuckles and Raven steps back a little, "I'm find Rae. Thanks for saving our asses."

 

Raven snorted, "anytime Princess."

 

Clarke chuckled and wrapped Raven and Octavia in a massive hug, "we WON!"

 

Raven laughed, "hell yeah we won!"

 

The three laughed and jumped up and down in their hug. When Clarke saw the Commander walking over to them, she wriggles out of the hug. Lexa places her hand on Clarke's cheek. Clarke smiles and wraps her arms around the taller girl's waist. Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke's neck straight away. Lexa has a tint of sadness in her eyes, "that was really dangerous Clarke..."

 

Clarke places both of her hands on Lexa's cheeks and replies softly, "Rosita was in danger."

 

Lexa smiled slightly at her brave hodnes. "You would have burnt alive if you didn't have that thick jacket on Clarke."

 

Clarke smirked, "it's a good job that my jacket is a stubborn as I am."

 

They both chuckled. Clarke saw Nyko sprint into the room and pick Rosita up in a huge hug, he said to her, "I was so worried!" Rosita smiled to him and replied, "I'm fine  _nontu_ " (Father), "Skai gada saved me." Nyko turned to Clarke and gave her a hug. Clarke chuckled, "told ya she would be safe." Anya walked over to Clarke and said, "you fought well." Clarke nods and Anya holds out her arm respectively. Clarke smiles and takes her arm in a firm grip. Anya lets out a little laugh and pulls Clarke into a hug. Anya tapped her on the back and said, "you saved the Commander's life and risked yours for a young on. You did well Skai gada." Clarke smiled at their interaction as not too long ago, they considered each other as enemies.

 

There was an unfamiliar voice that echoed through the room, "sky girl." Clarke turned to the voice and looked at the very weakened Azgeda warrior. She had blood dripping down her face. Clarke could tell that the girl was having difficulty standing. Clarke slowly walked up to the girl and dismissed everyone else, so they wouldn't advance on the girl before Clarke did. Clarke put her hands up to show the warrior that she wasn't going to harm her, unless she tried anything obviously, she was about to talk to her, however Jasper picked up a sword from the ground and kicked the back of the girl's knee. The warrior collapsed onto her knees and Jasper was about to strike the woman with the sword. Clarke shouted for him to wait. But Jasper didn't show any signs of obeying her commander. Clarke rushed over to them and grabbed onto the blade mid-swing with both of her hands. Clarke hissed in pain and growled, "I said. Wait." Jasper sighed and dropped the sword and backed away. Clarke picked up the injured Azgeda warrior and was about to head to medical to treat her wounds when the Commander said, "There is an empty cell in the prison." Clarke looked at her as if to tell her 'what the hell are you thinking?! She's injured!' The Commander continued, "She is Azgeda. She is a threat and is dangerous. We shall treat her wounds after we treat our own peoples." Clarke nodded and left the room with the girl in her arms.

 

Clarke decided to go straight to the medical room to treat the warrior's wounds, instead of just letting her bleed out. She placed her gently on the bed and picked up a water bowl, which had rags in it. Nyko turned to her, to ask if she needed and help but Clarke just shook her head. She started to wipe off the blood and dirt from the girl's face and clean the wounds. Raven strolled in, with her hands in her red-jacket's pocket. She said, "I knew you wouldn't take her to a cell." Clarke jumped and calmed when she realized it was only Raven. Clarke tried to defend her actions, "I can't just let her bleed out down there! And she would probably get an infection in no time, those cells are dirty." Raven placed her hand on Clarke's shoulder and smiled, "I know Princess. Just take care of her, she didn't seem like much of a threat when she shouted you name." Clarke smiled back and nodded. She started to clean a deep cut on the girls arm, she wrapped it in a bandage. The girl woke from consciousness and grabbed onto Clarke's shoulders. Clarke placed a hand on her cheek and softly said, "hey, it's okay. I'm just cleaning your wounds. No harm will come from me."

 

Clarke gave the girl a soft smile. The girl let go of Clarke and relaxed back on the bed and replied weakly, "why?"

 

Clarke felt sorry for the injured girl, even though she was part of the enemy's army, "because you are injured and they will get infected soon if you don't get them treated." She saw the girl nod slightly and then look around the room, "where's the Commander?" Clarke replied, "hopefully busy doing something. Your supposed to be in a cell at the moment-" 

 

The girl interrupted, "then why aren't I?"

 

Clarke smirks, "not everyone obeys the Commander's orders."

 

The girl gave out a weak laugh, "brave one."

 

Clarke chuckled and continued to clean some more of her wounds. Clarke realised that she didn't even know anything about this girl.  _May as well get to know her, if I'm going to be treating her wounds for a bit_ , Clarke thought. Clarke asked the girl, "so, what's your name?"

 

The girl thought about the question for a while and decided to answer, "Echo."

 

Clarke nodded and smiled, "Eiko Kom Azgeda? Any nicknames?"

 

Echo shook her head and replied, "not really. Some just call me  _joka_." (fucker) "How about you Klark Kom Skaikru?"

 

Clarke replied, "I have a few. Clarkey. Griffin. Griff. Princess. That's what my people call me. Oh. And traitor. The people down here call me sky girl, like you called me and Skai gada."

 

Echo asked curiously, "do you worry that your people will not come down to Earth?"

 

Clarke laughed, "Most of  _my_ people are down here. I would say around ten of those are  _my_ people. The rest. They can go float themselves, I couldn't care less." Echo looked at her confused. "Oh. Right. Float. Basically it's when you have disobeyed their stupid rules and they then put you in a chamber. They close the doors on your side." Clarke thought about her father, "and then they open the doors to space. It sucks all the air out and the person you love too. You just stand there, not about to do anything. They tell you that it will be okay. But you just really can't get over  _him_." Echo realized that Clarke used, 'him' and not 'them'. She asked, "You lost someone close to you...What crime?" Clarke nodded and then laughed, "The crime, that stupid fucking crime that ended his life. He knew a secret about the Ark. That we were running out of air and we only had two years left. He was about to tell everyone, as he thought people would do the right thing and work this out together. However, he was stopped. He just stood there. And took his last breath...looking into my eyes...And then he was floated...All because my mother told the Chancellor about my father's plan. My mother killed him...And his best friend pushed the button...And then _I_ get arrested because I knew the secret as well?!" Clarke laughed. "Stupid. I spent two years in solitary. Me and Finn spent two years together in the same room, we didn't see anyone other than each other. But...I guess I gained a friend out of it all..." Clarke smiled at the thought of one of his best friends. "I was supposed to be reviewed for my crimes when I was 18. However, the Chancellor sent us down here. To our deaths basically, because Earth wasn't supposed to be survivable. I was arrested two years ago, which means everyone in that shitty piece of metal is suffocating."

 

Echo said softly, "I'm sorry about your loss Clarke. What was space like?"

 

Clarke was glad that Echo tried to change the topic, however Clarke hated space, so it was still a dark subject, "Space...Dark. Isolated. Cold. What about up North?"

 

Echo snorted, "the same. It's horrible." Clarke seemed disappointed at the answer. "Unless you looked around the death and Queen Nia. Then it's beautiful. Truly beautiful." Clarke seemed to smile at this answer. "The snow is amazing. Yes. It's cold. But it's so soft and fluffy." Clarke laughed. "And the huge mountains and the breathless landscape." Clarke could imagine herself drawing the landscape and the snow. Clarke had a massive smile on her face. "You have never seen the snow have you?" Clarke shook her head, "only in films." Echo smiled, "I'm sure you and your friends will go somewhere snowy. However, I don't imagine that happening until there is peace." Clarke thought about messing around with her friends in the snow, throwing snowballs at Raven and Octavia. However, Clarke found it hard to imagine anything else, as all she could see was death and blo-

 

Clarke's thought was stopped when Octavia rushed into the room. Clarke turned, "you alright?" Octavia took in a deep breath, "she's coming. The Commander. And. She is pissed!!" Clarke smiled, "don't worry about it O." Clarke turned back around and continued to bandage Echo, Clarke did admit to herself that she was a little nervous of the Commander. There was a shout down the hall, "KLARK!" Clarke sighed and said under her breath, "jok." (fuck) The Commander rushed in, "what are you doing Klark?" Clarke continued to bandage the wound and ignore the Commander. She didn't turn to face her or say a word. Clarke went to get a rag from the water bowl so she could clean one of Echo's wounds, however she was stopped when the Commander stabbed a knife into the way of the bowl. Clarke turned, "what?!" The Commander stepped closer to Clarke and towered over her, she growled, "watch your tone Klark." Clarke snorted quietly and took the knife out of the table and threw it on the floor, "let me finish." Clarke turned back around to continue helping Echo, however the Commander grabbed her arm and spun her around. Lexa softened her tone, "talk to me Clarke." Clarke rolled her eyes, "fine." Clarke started to walk out the room behind Lexa and looked over her shoulder, she saw Echo smirking at her, Clarke smirked back and winked.

 

Clarke followed Lexa into her room. She hated when the Commander tried to over power Clarke when they were in public, so Clarke fought back. However, now that they were in private, she felt like they could have a non-dominating conversation. Once the door closed behind Clarke she said, "I needed to help Echo, she was injured and they could have become infe-" Lexa turned and snapped, "you even know her name?! How much did you talk?!" Clarke replied, "not much." Lexa asked, "what did you talk about?!" Clarke shrugged, "nothing really." Lexa stepped towards Clarke, making Clarke step backwards and hit the door behind her. She suddenly felt really nervous. Lexa repeated, "I said. What did you talk about?!" Clarke stuttered, "W-We talked about the Ark. And then about t-the snow and about how beautiful the l-landscape is up N-North..." Lexa softened at the innocent conversation and they realized that she shouted at Clarke, backed her up into the door and made her stutter and shake slightly. Lexa quickly pulled the blonde into her arms, Clarke stiffened at first. Lexa apologized for losing her temper, "I'm sorry for shouting at you Clarke." Clarke relaxed in her arms. "I just wanted you to be careful...She is Azgeda. she could hurt you..." Clarke tightened their hug, "I know Lex. But, trust me, she doesn't seem that bad. I know, I know, she tried to kill our army. But...she was fighting for her people. Doing what was right for them." Clarke looked into Lexa's eyes and could still see concern in them. Clarke placed her hand on Lexa's cheek, "she couldn't hurt me Lex." Lexa replied quietly, "you don't know that...She is a trained warrior." Clarke smiled, "and I'm a stubborn one, that refuses to die." Lexa chuckles, "I know you are." Clarke smiled and then walked towards the door, "I'm going for a walk. I will see you later Lex." Lexa smiled, "be safe." Clarke smiled back, "you too." Lexa was about to kiss Clarke's cheek, when Clarke turned so she could kiss her lips instead. They both smiled and Clarke walked out.

 

She head towards the medical room, before she walked outside. She went over to Echo's bed. Echo smiled, "you in one piece. Impressive." Clarke chuckled, "I have my ways. Do you feel any better? I trust Nyko took care of you while I sorted out my situation?" Echo nodded, "Yes. Except he wasn't as good company as you." They smiled at each other. "Thank you for helping me Clarke." Clarke smiled and took Echo's hand in both of hers, "I'm trusting you. I want you to feel like a guest and not some prisoner, so there will be no guard. Please don't betray my trust in you." Echo smiled at her kindness. Clarke continued, "Can I trust you Echo?" Echo considered the question, "seeing as I'm Azgeda. Probably not." Echo joked. Clarke nudged her shoulder lightly, "'probably not', that's a good enough answer for me" Echo laughed with Clarke. Clarke said goodbye and she went outside for a walk. 

 

There were bodies covering the ground. Their blood mixing and creating a lake of red. It looked horrifying. She saw some of the guards picking up the bodies and placing them on the back of a cart. She thought she could hear some crying in the distance. She walked towards the sound and she saw a little girl with blonde, braided hair sitting against a wall, holding her knees to her chest and crying. Clarke could see that this girl was covered in blood, her hair dyed red now. Clarke bent down to the girl, "oh my..." She was covered in cuts and bruises. Clarke tried to pick the girl up to take her to the medical room, however the girl backed away from Clarke and putting her hands up, "please...please don't hurt me..." Clarke felt her heart shatter. This girl was scared of her. This beautiful little girl, surrendering, shaking and crying, it was a heartbreaking sight. Clarke tried to soften her voice as much as possible, to make the girl realize that Clarke didn't want to harm her, sweetie, I won't hurt you. I want to help you. I'm a doctor." The girl was sobbing, "are you from the Commander's army? Or are you Azgeda?" Clarke replied, "I am close with the Commander." The girl stuttered, "a-are you going to kill m-me?" Clarke was shocked, "What? No. Sweetie, I'm on your side." The girl sobbed and shook her head, "I am Ice Nation." The girl moved her blonde, red tinted hair from her face, showing Clarke the Ice Nation marks printed to her face. Clarke wan't bothered if she was Ice Nation, what bothered her is why they sent a small girl into battle. And how she became so injured? Surely non of the Commander's army would hurt a kid. Clarke said, "I'm going to help you, okay?" The young blonde nodded, causing hairs to fly over her face. Clarke smiled and picked the girl up gently. The girl gripped Clarke's shirt the whole time that Clarke carried her to the medical room. She would try to hide her face every time they walked past anyone. Clarke stoked her hair, trying to tell the girl that she was here for her.

 

They got to the medical bed and Clarke gently placed her down on the bed. Clarke glanced over at Echo and saw that she was asleep. Clarke took a clean rag and water bowl and set it on the side. She raised the rag to the girls face. The girl flinched and Clarke said softly, "I'm going to look after you. What's your name sweetie?" The girl replied quietly, "Ai laik Pheeniks Kom Azgeda." (I am Phoenix from Azgeda) Clarke smiled and started to wipe the blood from the girl's face. Clarke said, "I see you know Grounder. Impressive. Phoenix. Beautiful bird and beautiful name." The girl smiled slightly. Clarke thought to herself,  _that was easy. Now I need to aim for a huge smile_. Phoenix said, "my parents read a lot of mythology. They called me Phoenix after they saw the fire in my eyes. My markings are birds, see?" The girl moved her blonde hair and Clarke got a closer look at them. Clarke seemed to be very fascinated in the young blonde and wanted to know more about her. Clarke said, "there are beautiful." Phoenix's smile grew. Clarke asked, "are your parents in the Ice Nation village?" Phoenix shook her head, "my father died in battle when I was a baby. And my mother. Well, she ran away from her problems, which was me. When I was one." Clarke placed her hand on the girl's face, the girl smiled at the comfort, however she didn't look said when she talked about them. Clarke said, "I'm sorry honey..." Phoenix shrugged, "they were assholes anyways." Clarke was quiet surprised by her word choice to describe her parents.

 

Clarke became more curious of this young blonde Azgeda girl, "how old are you?" Phoenix replied, "I'm five." Clarke raised her eyebrows. She was shocked. This girl didn't look five, she looked around nine, maybe ten. And this girl had perfect English and could even speak Grounder. Clarke thought that she must be very intelligent. But, what confused her the most, was why she was in the Azgeda army at such a young age, "and you came here? Part of the army?" Phoenix shrugged, "I was forced to come. They enjoyed to beat me and torture me, because they want me to become a hardened warrior. They use drugs on you to manipulate you. They tell you that the Commander is the enemy and that all other grounder, except Ice Nation are evil." Clarke was very shocked now, "Wow...Your only five and they send you to battle? After torture? And after drugging you...? God...That's fuc-screwed up." Clarke had to correct herself, because even though this girl acted around ten, she was only five. Phoenix shrugged again, that's how Azgeda get their best warriors." 

 

Clarke wanted to change the subject, "have you got any siblings?" Phoenix nodded, "three brothers. My oldest brother is now around thirty. Well. He should be. He died two years a-ouch!" The girl flinched as Clarke cleaned one of her deeper wounds. Clarke panicked, "I'm sorry! Are you okay?!" Phoenix chuckled a little, " _jok._ Yep. Just stung a lil." Clarke laughed at her swearing, "do you get taught those bad words?" Phoenix laughed, "no. You learn from the others. Usually the older kids." Clarke shook her head in amusement. Phoenix carried on with their previous conversation, "but. My brother died two years ago in a huge fire. One of the grounders hated my family. He tried to kill all four of us. However, my older brother saved out lives, getting us out of that house." Clarke looked at the girl with sympathy, "I'm sorry Phoenix..." Phoenix smiles sadly and continues, "my second oldest brother got stabbed through the chest during a bar fight. He was trying to stop the fight between two other grounders, however he just get stabbed for trying to be the hero." Clarke smiled softly, "your brothers seem like good and brave people." Phoenix nodded, "yeah...they were. Then, there is my twin brother - Athos. He was taken, but I don't know who by." Clarke asked, "do you think that he is still alive?" Phoenix thought about her strong brother, "he has to be." Clarke asked, "when did he go missing?" Phoenix answered, "around three months ago. And I miss him like hell, everyday. I miss all of them." Clarke places her hand on Phoenix's cheek, which was not covered in blood anymore and just had a small cut and a little purple bruise on it. Clarke finished bandaging and cleaning the girl's injuries.

 

Clarke asked, "are you hungry?"

 

Phoenix nodded quickly, "extremely."

 

Clarke got up from her stool, "you should have said something. If you need  _anything,_ don't hesitate to ask me." Phoenix smiled, "thank you." Clarke nodded and walked out to get them some food. Clarke walked into the dinner room and was greeted with a massive hug from behind. She instantly knew who it was.

 

Clarke laughed, "is that you there Reyes?"

 

Raven giggled and spun Clarke around, "hey Princess. You should come and sit with the gang." Raven pointed to the table which had Finn, Lincoln, Nyko, Anya, Lexa, Indra, Lily, Graham, Emori, Octavia, Wells, Murphy, Jasper and Asher. Basically the whole gang. Clarke smiled to all her friends that were staring her way. She raised her hand in a 'hello'. They smiled and waved to her. Clarke turned back to Raven, "sorry Rae. Too exhausted tonight." Raven nodded, she probably thought that Clarke would want some time to rest after the whole battle. She would be right, however Clarke was looking after a young blonde at the moment, so she didn't have time for sleep. Raven said, "of course. You better come sit with us tomorrow." Clarke smiled, "I will be there." Raven hugged her tightly and kissed her on the cheek. A lot of people would think that the interaction would be weird between friends, however Clarke loved it. She loved her friends. Raven nudged her shoulder, "later Princess." Clarke watched as her best friend went back to the table, she didn't miss how Anya was watching Raven the whole time, which looked like heart eyes. Clarke snorted to herself.  _Anya and Raven? That would be weird- Nope. Actually if Finn wasn't in the picture, I think the two would already be in each other's pants._ Clarke looked past Anya and locked onto her favorite pair of green eyes. They sparkled, they were so gorgeous. Clarke smiled at Lexa and she received a smile back.

 

Clarke turned and grabbed quite a lot of food. She filled nearly three plates of food. And she had a huge jug of water with two cups. Lexa watched how Clarke looked really suspicious. Lexa thought to herself, that Clarke wouldn't act like that if she was getting food for herself or for Echo. She seemed like she was trying to sneak by. Clarke walked back up to the medical room, Echo still asleep and Phoenix un-braiding her dirty, bloody blonde hair. Clarke smiled at the young blonde and handed a plate to Phoenix and filled a cup full of water. Phoenix's beautiful brown eyes were staring at her with such gratefulness. She started to dig into her food. Clarke was eating at a steady pace, while Phoenix was eating really fast.  _She must be starving!_ Clarke asked, "when was the last time you ate?" Phoenix answered honestly, "maybe two days ago?" Clarke was shocked, "wow...that's...well...If you need more, just ask." They smiled at each other and carried on eating. After Phoenix nearly finished her food, Clarke smiled and asked, "you like it?" There was some sauce on the corner of her mouth. Phoenix's mouth was full as she tried to say, 'yes' but sounded more like, "mffss." Clarke laughed and pointed to the sauce on the girl's face. The girl wiped it away with a cloth and her cheeks turned a little red. Once Phoenix had finished her food, Clarke put the plates and tray on the side.

 

When Clarke sat back down, Phoenix asked, "do you have any family?" Clarke was shocked at the random question and then remembered how they were talking about Phoenix's family earlier, so maybe the young blonde wanted to know some more about Clarke. Clarke smiled and answered, "I have a mother. She's up there though." Clarke pointed to the ceiling. Phoenix felt bad for asking, "I'm sorry...Did she...pass?" Clarke wondered why the girl would think that and then remembered that she hadn't actually told the girl about space and the Ark, Clarke shook her head, "no no no. She lives in space. Me and my friend, Finn, were sent down to Earth." Phoenix's eyes widened, "you lived in space?! I thought that was just all a myth!" Clarke giggled, "no. It's true." The girl raised her eyebrows, "so you must be Skai gada!" Clarke nodded, "that's me." The girl squealed as she flung her arms around Clarke's neck. She pulled Clarke closer and Clarke wrapped her arms around the blonde's back. Phoenix happily said, "thank you for all the help Skai gada!" Clarke smiled to the girl, "I would help you any day. Also, please, call me Clarke." Phoenix nodded and smiled. Clarke took out some pills from her pocket and took some out of the box. She handed Phoenix the water and pills. Phoenix asked, "what are these?" Clarke smiled, "they will help with you pain." Phoenix put the pills in her mouth and drank the water. The hair moved, showing her Azgeda marks up. Clarke really needed to cover those before people found out.

 

Clarke said, "I need something to hide those marks. If the Commander found out-"

 

"Found out about what, Clarke?" Clarke gulped and turned around the face the Commander. Clarke quickly said, "oh. Hey Commander. I was just..." Lexa raised an eyebrow, "just what Clarke?" Clarke moved to the left slightly to cover the Azgeda girl so the Commander couldn't see her markings. Clarke answered, "I was just helping the injured." The Commander saw that Clarke was nervous and hiding something. Or someone. The Commander crossed her arms, "who is this?" Clarke was suddenly really really nervous, "uhh-this is-umm-a trikru kid. Found them outside, was caught up in the battle." Lexa raised an eyebrow and pushed past Clarke. She looked at the young blonde, she moved the hair from her face and saw the Azgeda markings. The Commander turned around to face Clarke, "Trikru huh? With Azgeda markings?" Clarke started to panic, "Le-Commander. S-She was injured, I couldn't leave her." Lexa smiled slightly, "Clarke. It's fine. She needed help, it doesn't matter the clan. Just make sure you stay safe, okay?" Clarke relaxed and smiled. Lexa looked around the medical room and basically everyone was asleep. Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke's neck and kissed her lightly on the lips. Clarke's smile was large. She loved Lexa's affection.

 

Lexa placed a hand on Clarke's cheek, "keep safe Clarke. Come see me later or in the morning." Clarke smiled, "I will Lex." Lexa placed a sweet, soft kiss on Clarke's cheek and she smiled over her shoulder as she left the room. Clarke turned towards Phoenix, who had a massive smirk on her face, "seems like the Commander has a soft side." Clarke giggled, "yeah...Seems like she does." Clarke smiled at the thought of  _her_ Lex. Clarke continued, "anyways. You should get some rest, we need your body to heal." Phoenix hesitated for a second, "W-Will you...Umm...Stay with me for a bit? I get bad nightmares and your the only one that I trust." Clarke smiled at her, "of course. Just, give me one second." Before Phoenix could ask why, Clarke rushed out of the room.

 

Clarke came back after around two minutes, holding a cute small teddy. It was a little bunny, which had massive floppy ears. Clarke found it while she was searching around the tower. She laughed at it when she first found it, thinking that she would actually never need it. But, now she is glad, because Phoenix had the biggest, cutest smile on her face when Clarke handed her the bunny. Clarke sat on the stool next to Phoenix's bed, while Phoenix cuddled her new teddy. Clarke could see Phoenix's breath even out. Clarke smiled, she thought about leaving, but then decided to stay. She felt this instant connection to the young blonde-haired, brown-eyed kid. She wanted to get to know Phoenix more and to get Phoenix to feel safe while in Polis. She knew that it would take some time. But, if it was for her little blonde, then she would wait.


	2. Just A 'lil Bit Of Bar Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Time:  
> Clarke and her friends managed to kill the Azgeda warriors in the throne room, thanks to Raven with her bombs. Clarke helps an Azgeda woman, Echo, who Clarke got to know a little bit about. And later, Clarke stumbles upon a young Azgeda girl, who was tortured and beaten by her own people. Clarke helps the girl, gets her food and gives her comfort. Clarke instantly feels a connection with the young blonde - Phoenix.

Clarke woke up after a peaceful night. She had her arms crossed over the edge of the young blonde's medical bed, with her head laying over them. Clarke had a bit of pain in her neck and back, because of the uncomfortable position. She stretched out her back and rolled her shoulders. She stood up from the stall and smiled at the smaller blonde's peaceful sleep. She was cuddled up with the bunny that Clarke had given her the night before. 

 

Clarke turned to check on Echo's injuries, when she saw that her bed was empty.  _Oh no. What if she has now done something bad...? Clarke had trusted Echo!_ Clarke rushed around the tower, trying to figure out where Echo would be, she slipped into multiple rooms, searching everywhere. She finally rushed into the dining hall and searched all the tables and faces.

 

"Clarkey. Are you alright?"

 

Clarke turned and saw Raven standing behind her with concern in her eyes. Clarke replied, "have you seen Echo?" Clarke turned when she heard her name being called. She turned to see Echo with a soft smile on her face, waving her over. She was sitting with Octavia and Lincoln. Clarke sighed in relief and smiled at the girl and made her was over to the table with Raven. Clarke smiled when she saw Lincoln's arm wrapping around Octavia. Clarke sat down and she was in front of Echo and Raven sat besides her. She said, "Heya Echo."

 

Echo smiled and nodded her head, "hey Clarke. I just want to thank you."

 

Clarke smiled at her, " _bilaik monin."_ (Your welcome).

 

Echo seemed quite impressed with Clarke's use of Trigedasleng, " _yu get in Trig?"_ (You know Trig?)

 

Clarke smiled and shrugged, " _jas bida"_

 

Echo let out a little laugh and corrected Clarke, "jos  _bida_ " (only some).

 

Clarke shook her head and laughed, "close enough. I'm still learning." Echo chuckled, "I can help you, when you have spare time." Clarke smiled and nodded, "that would be great, thanks."

 

Clarke felt a firm hand on her shoulder, she turned and saw Finn. He smiled at Clarke, "hey Princess." Clarke smiled at him back, "hey there Spacewalker." Finn moved around Clarke and kissed Raven on the cheek, "hey babe." Raven smiled, "hey Finn."

 

"Azgeda filth."

 

Clarke turned towards the voices and saw Phoenix, clutching her bunny to her chest and shaking. There were two large Trikru grounders standing in front of her way.

 

"Pathetic child." The grounder pushes her and Clarke slams her fists on the table and storms over there. She pushes one of the grounders, who spun on his feet and pinned her back against his front. Clarke started struggling against the grounders, as the second grounder slammed a punch to her stomach and then her cheek. A third asshole grounder started to poke at Phoenix's sides, teasing and insulting her because she in Azgeda. The young blonde was telling the men to stop and to leave Clarke alone. Clarke could hear her friends struggling behind her as they were held back so they couldn't interfere. Clarke yells when the third grounder slaps Phoenix in the face. Clarke elbows the man's face, causing him to loosen his grip. She punches the second grounder in the face, causing a  _crack_ sound. She definitely broke his nose. She grabs out her blade and holds it to the third grounder's throat. The man kept trying to overpower Clarke and she just had enough of it, she stabbed the blade through his wrist. Everyone was silent and stopped fighting. Clarke shouted to everyone, "NOBODY touches Phoenix! Or I will KILL you!" Many people flinched because of her tone, causing everyone to nod. Clarke crouches down and picks up Phoenix's bunny, she hands it to Phoenix and places her hand on her cheek.

 

Clarke asks softly, "are you okay?" The girl nods, squeezes her bunny, then wraps her arms around Clarke's neck. Clarke picks her up. She was about to walk to grab some food for the girl, but the doors slammed open, with the Commander strolling in. She looked furious as she saw one of her warriors with a blade sticking out of his wrist. She shouts, "what happened?!"

 

Clarke smiled softly towards Phoenix and then said, "these three assholes were attacking Phoenix." The Commander was looking over Clarke's face and could see bruises form around her cheek. The Commander's eyes were tinted concern that only Clarke would be able to pick out. Clarke smiled softly towards the Commander and the Commander's lips twitched up slightly and nodded her head. Clarke walked towards the food and asked Phoenix, "would you like anything sweetie?" Phoenix had her face buried in Clarke's neck. Wanting to hide from all the other grounders that she didn't trust. Clarke felt her nod in her neck and Clarke smiled softly. She picked up a plate and filled it with all the food that Clarke knew Phoenix loved. She moved over to the table that she was sat at before. She placed Phoenix on the floor. Clarke sat next to Raven, but then pulled a chair in between them, knowing that Phoenix is safe between her and her best friend. When Phoenix sat down, she scooted the chair closer to Clarke and Clarke wrapped an arm around her shoulders. Phoenix smiled up at her and started to eat. Clarke turned and saw that Raven had a split lip, it must have been because Raven was trying to help Clarke during the fight, causing one of the grounders to punch her.

 

Clarke introduced her little blonde friend to some of her friends, "guys. This is Phoenix." Everyone smiled towards the girl and some of them said some small hellos. Clarke pointed towards Finn and said, "that's Finn. Some people also call him Spacewalker. And he is Raven's boyfriend." Phoenix smiled and then pointed to Raven next to her, "your Raven, aren't you?" Raven smiled at being recognized by the small girl, "yes. That is me." Clarke smiled and said, "Raven is one of my best friends. You can always trust her. Some people call her Rae or Reyes. You also might hear some people refer to her as 'mechanic'." She then pointed towards Echo, who was sat opposite her, "this is Echo." Echo smiled at Phoenix and moved her sleeve up to show Phoenix one of her Azgeda tattoos. Phoenix started to panic at first, so Clarke said, "it's alright Phoenix. She won't hurt you. Nobody will hurt you sweetie." Phoenix smiled and cuddled into Clarke's side, "thank you." Clarke pointed towards Octavia, "this is Octavia, one of my other best friends. Very trust worthy and extremely annoying. I wouldn't say she is as annoying as Rae over there." They all laugh and Raven pushes Clarke's shoulder, "oi!" Clarke grinned at her and continued, "you may hear people call her 'O'. She is Lincoln's boyfriend." Octavia smiles up at Lincoln. Clarke then points towards Lincoln, "as you know, Lincoln is Octavia's boyfriend. He is also mine and Finn's saviors I guess." Phoenix smiles to them all and waves at them.

 

Octavia asks with an excited tone, "up for some drinks tonight guys?" Finn instantly says, "hell yeah!!" And Raven smirks and shrugs, "I could never turn down a drink. I'm in." Clarke looked towards Phoenix and said, "hmm. Guys, I don't know..." Phoenix smiled and said, "I'm not going to hold you up. Go hang out with your friends." Clarke thinks about it and then asks, "who will look after you?" Phoenix shrugs, "I will be okay." Clarke smiles to her and says, "I will come and check on you before I go and after I come back, alright?" Phoenix nodded with a adorable smile on her face. Octavia teased, "going all parent-hood on us already Clarkey?" Clarke chuckled, "I'm in dude." Clarke turned towards Echo and asks, "wanna join?" Echo seemed to think about it so Clarke teased and said, "we don't bite. We drink and dance, we are the best group around." The others giggle and say their agreements. Echo smiled and said, "that would be great thanks." Clarke smiled and asked Octavia, "O, who is coming then?" Raven giggles, "Octavia later." Clarke smacks her arm, "ew! I do not wanna know what O and Linc do!!!!" Octavia laughed and then said, "so, it's me, Linc, Reyes, Spacewalker, you. Hmmm." Clarke said, "we could also invite Emori, Murph, Jasp and Wells too." Octavia smiled, "the more the merrier!! I feel bad for Asher..." Clarke smiled sadly, "he might be able to make it next time. He is just quite injured still." Raven nudged Clarke's shoulder and asked, "oi Clarkey, should we invite Lexa?" Clarke laughed and said, "I wouldn't say that's the best idea! You do realize that I will be sober for the whole night, right?" They all laughed and agreed that Lexa can take the night off, due to her restriction on alcohol for Clarke.

 

Clarke spent the rest of the day treating injuries at the medical room and reading about some of the herbs that Nyko puts in drinks. For example, some drinks that can help you heal faster, or keep you from getting pregnant. They were very different from what Clarke had used on the Ark, but she learnt about them pretty quickly. She had talked to some of the grounders that she was treating, about what their opinion is about the ground. They all mentioned something positive about the Commander. It just showed Clarke how loyal they are to her, it made her smile.

 

It became quite dark. She checked her watch and she had five minutes before she was going to meet with her friends. Clarke had told Nyko that she was leaving. He thanked her for all the help. Clarke smiled and cleaned up her area. Putting all the books about herbs and medicines, that she was reading, away. She went over to Phoenix's medical bed. Clarke wanted to give the little blonde her own room, however she was still a little injured and she didn't trust all of the grounders in the tower, especially after the issue that happened earlier in the day. Phoenix was cuddled up with her bunny and holding a book in front of her. Clarke learnt that Phoenix couldn't really read or write. So Clarke gave her a book, to help the girl to improve on them skills. Clarke walked over and Phoenix looked up, she had a huge smile on her face. Clarke smiled back and said, "I'm going out with my friends now. Will you be okay?" Phoenix nodded and said, "I will be fine, thank you Clarke. You go have some fun. See you later." Clarke kissed her on the forehead and said, "see you later Phoenix."

 

Clarke arrived at their meeting point and they got a table in the corner of the bar. It was quite large, so it could fit everyone on it. They got some strong drinks, Clarke didn't really know what it was, but she just drank it anyways. They all sat around the table. Echo sat next to Clarke, who sat next to Raven and then Finn, Jasper, Murphy, Emori, Octavia, Lincoln and then Wells. Raven pulled out a deck of cards that she had brought from one of the stalls in Polis. Clarke and Octavia saw and instantly said, "bullshit!!" Raven laughed, "okay okay." Clarke would help Echo. Octavia would help Lincoln. And Murphy helped Emori. Raven handed the cards out and she went first, "two Aces." Nobody said anything.

 

Finn said, "three twos." Echo instantly shouted, "bullshit!" Finn groaned and picked the cards up. Clarke smirked at Echo, "nice play. Already calling bullshit." Echo smiled and Raven said, "I'm still the Bullshit Queen." Clarke snorted, "Hmm. I thought I was the Bullshit Queen?" Octavia chuckled, "nah. I agree with Reyes." Clarke smacked her hand from over the table, "you ass!! Your supposed to be on my team!" They all laughed.

 

Jasper said, "One three." Nobody said anything. Murphy was pointing some things out to Emori. Probably to show her the different cards that she could play or trick us with. She nodded and placed down some cards, "two fours." Nobody called Bullshit. Octavia then helped out Lincoln, who placed down his cards and said, "four fives." Raven laughed and pointed her finger, "bullshit!! Bullshit!" Raven picked up the four cards and they were all fives. Raven groaned and everyone laughed. They continued going around the table and the stack was becoming quite large. Clarke and Echo, ended up only having two cards left. Echo placed them down calmly, "two kings." Octavia stood up, "now that's bullshit!!" Echo smirked as Octavia turned the two cards over, showing that they were two kings. Octavia threw the cards down in amusement. Clarke grabbed Echo's hand and raised it into the air, "yay!!!! Bullshit Queen Echo and Clarke!" They all laughed and cheered the two.

 

They packed the cards away and ordered some more drinks. Clarke asked, "hey. Could we get some of the strongest shit that you have please?" The bartender chuckled and nodded. He came back after about twenty seconds, giving Clarke loads of shots and filling them up, in some pink liquid. Everyone gathered around and they clicked their glasses and downed them at the same time. Lincoln suggested, "anyone wanna play some pool?" Clarke and Finn were the only ones that couldn't play pool, as they had forgot when they got locked up on the Ark, so Echo helped out Clarke on this game. When Clarke was holding the cue wrong, Echo decided to help. They both didn't really think about how close they were to each other. They felt comfortable together as Clarke had saved Echo's life and Echo seemed to open up to Clarke. Raven did make a strange face as Echo practically had her front pressed against Clarke's back. Clarke was about to shoot the white ball, but she heard a cough. She looked up and saw Lexa standing there. She smiled, but Lexa seemed to be really pissed. Clarke didn't understand why, until she felt Echo jump away from her back. Clarke turned and saw Echo's awkward face. Clarke whispered, "sorry. I didn't realize." Echo gave her a soft smile and said, "me neither." Clarke turned back and cleared her throat, "hey Commander." The Commander nodded her head and said, "join me on a walk Clarke?" Clarke nodded and passed the cue over to Echo. Echo whispered, "I umm.." Clarke smiled and shook her head, "don't worry about it. She is worrying about nothing." Echo smiled and nodded her head. Clarke went and hugged Octavia. Octavia attacked her with a sloppy kiss on her cheek. Clarke wiped her cheek, "eewww!" Clarke poked Octavia in the ribs and then turned to Raven. They hugged and Raven said, "don't worry. I won't attack you with a kiss." Clarke laughed and said, "you better not." Just before Clarke walked away, she attacked Raven with a sloppy kiss on her cheek. Everyone laughed. Raven was rubbing her cheek, "hey! I will get you back for that asshole!" Clarke laughed and said, "you love me really." Raven smirked, "yeah yeah Princess."

 

Clarke and Lexa walked away from the group. Lexa was walking a little faster than Clarke and when Lexa stopped, so did Clarke. She kept her back to Clarke. Clarke asked, "are you mad at me Lex?" Lexa was resting her hand on her sword handle. Clarke saw her grip tighten around it. That's when Lexa turned and started to advance on Clarke. She stepped back and didn't realize how close she was with a wall. She whispered, quite nervously, "Lexa..." Lexa just leaned in and kissed Clarke gently and held her neck with one hand and her hip with her other. Clarke could practically taste the jealously on Lexa's lips.  _This was about Echo,_ Clarke thought. Clarke smirked into the kiss and pushed Lexa back so she hit the wall behind her, Clarke felt Lexa gasp and let out a small groan. Clarke released from her mouth and said, "you mad at me Lex." Lexa rolled her eyes, not something that she usually did in front of anyone. She went to kiss Clarke again, however Clarke stopped her by placing her finger on Lexa's lips. Clarke asked softly, "I want you to tell me why you are mad Lex." Lexa sighed and asked, "do you like Echo?" Clarke let out a small laugh, "I thought this was about that." Lexa shook her head and looked to the floor. Clarke lifted Lexa's chin gently and kissed her. Clarke asked, "do you really think that I would be here with you, if I liked someone else?" Lexa smiled and hugged Clarke tightly. Clarke chuckled, "I hardly know her Lex. Plus, your way better than anyone!" Lexa tightened her grip on Clarke. Clarke teased, "jealous ass." Lexa giggled and said amusingly, "shut it." They walked back to Lexa's room. Clarke said that she would check on Phoenix first.

 

Phoenix was asleep, with her book still on her lap. Clarke smiled and placed the book on the side and placed the covers over Phoenix's upper body. She placed a kiss on Phoenix's forehead and went to Lexa's room. They both cuddled in bed and fell asleep quickly.

 

Clarke suddenly woke up when she heard the door open and some light pore into the room. Clarke silently panicked. Nobody could really see Lexa and Clarke together, except some of her friends.  _Shit what do I-_  

 

"Clarke?"

 

Clarke suddenly calmed as she realized who the voice belonged to. Clarke replied, "hey Phoenix." Phoenix walked closed the door behind her and walked over to Clarke. Clarke saw that Phoenix was upset. Clarke asked, "are you okay sweetie?" Phoenix sniffed and shook her head. Clarke slowly shifted over, trying not to wake up Lexa. She lifted up the covers for Phoenix to climb in. She hesitated for a while and then saw the smile on Clarke's face. She climbed in and Clarke wrapped her arms around Phoenix. Phoenix said, "goodnight Clarke." Clarke placed a small kiss on her forehead and said, "night Phoenix." Clarke leant back a little and buried her face in Lexa's hair. Clarke felt Lexa putting an arm around her wait loosely. Clarke smiled and snuggled closer to Lexa and pulling Phoenix closer to her. Clarke eventually fell to sleep and 


	3. In Peace May You Leave The Shore...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Time:  
> Phoenix gets attacked by some grounders in the morning. Clarke comes to her rescue. Later, a group of them decide to go down to the bar and play some games. Clarke and Echo teamed up and won a game of 'bullshit'. Moving onto the pool table, Lexa finds Echo really close to Clarke. Neither of them realize until they see the anger in Lexa's face. Clarke reassures Lexa that there is no need to be jealous. They go to sleep and then Phoenix joins them later in the night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter. If you have any ideas for anything you want to see in future chapters or another story all together, then just comment it down below.
> 
> (Sorry if there are any mistakes!)
> 
> Enjoy :)

**3**

**In Peace May We Leave The Shore...**

 

Clarke and Phoenix ended up waking up at around the same time. They both tried to stay quite as a very cozy Lexa was still asleep. Phoenix said in her sleepy voice, "hey Clarke. Thank you for letting me stay." Clarke smiled and said, "it's alright. Anytime you want, you can come up here. It was a nightmare wasn't it?" Phoenix nods her head. Clarke asks softly, "would you like to talk about it?" Phoenix thought about it for a while and then said, "it was about those men...yesterday morning...what...what if they get me..?" Clarke strokes her hair, "Lexa took care of them. They are in the dungeons, taking their punishments. Nobody. And I mean  _nobody_ is to harm you again!" Phoenix seems to relax a little, "thank you Clarke." Clarke smiles, "anytime sweetie. I'm always here for you." Phoenix smiled and then got out of the furs. She turned to Clarke and said, "I'm getting checked up by Nyko this morning. And then could we go for breakfast?" Clarke smiled and said, "I will be down in a bit. And then we can go get breakfast." Clarke looks towards Lexa and says, "just let me deal with this sleepy head." Phoenix nods and walked out the room.

 

Lexa jumped up when she heard the door close. Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa, "Lexa! It's okay. It was only Phoenix." Lexa calmed and then asked, "is she okay?"

 

Clarke nodded and said, "wow. You really are a heavy sleeper." She let out a little chuckle. "She came in last night and slept in here. She had a nightmare, so she came to find me."

 

Lexa smiled softly, "she is welcome anytime." Lexa smirked, "but, I'm guessing that you have already told her that?"

 

Clarke laughed, "maybe." Lexa chuckled and Clarke said, as she was getting out of bed, "I'm going down to the medical room. Phoenix just head down there. Coming?"

 

Lexa nodded, "I will meet you down there in a few."

 

Clarke smiled and changed her clothes. She kissed Lexa on the cheek and when down to the medical room. She opened the door and saw a grounder with a hood on, holding a knife to Phoenix's throat. Clarke's first instincts were to grab her knife and throw it into him. It him straight in the eye and he collapsed onto the ground. Clarke was going to see if Phoenix was okay, when she stepped into some blood.  _How had so much blood come out of that ground alrea-oh my..._ Nyko was laying there, his throat was slit. But, he was still breathing. Clarke rushed over to him and held his wound on his neck. But, the blood kept gushing out, over her fingertips. Clarke was sobbing, "y-your going to be okay Nyko. Stay with me!  _Beja_!"

 

Nyko shook his head slightly and weakly said, "please...L-Look after R-Rosie..." Clarke had tears running down her face constantly. Her hero was dying... The man who helped with her and Finn's wounds after they landed on Earth. The man who helped her learn Trig with Lincoln... Her friend... Nyko said, " _B-Beja..."_ Clarke was shaking really badly, " _n-nou wan op N-Naikou_ (don't die Nyko)." Nyko stuttered in his last breaths, "t-take care o-of yo...yourself S-Skai...gada..." He placed his hand on Clarke's cheek. Clarke was begging for him to hold on, " _Naikou..."_ Nyko's hand dropped to the floor. Clarke screamed out, "NOOOOO!" She bent over his body and cried, putting her hands to her face and accidentally covering herself with his blood. Clarke saw Lexa kneeling beside Clarke and she wraps her arm around her shoulders, trying to comfort her. Clarke leans over and closes his eyes, " _yu gonplei ste odon..._ (your fight is over)." Clarke cupped his cold cheek, " _...ai_ _lukot_ (my friend)."

 

Clarke stands up and turns to the door. She sees Lincoln standing there in the doorway. Tears roll down his face and down his cheeks. They meet eyes and Clarke sobs. He rushes over to her and wraps her into a tight hug. Clarke cries into his shoulder, "Lincoln...I'm so s-sorry..." Lincoln rubs her hair and cries into it, "skaigada...don't be s-sorry...you tried..."

 

It was time for the traditional Trikru ritual. All of her friends came to the ritual, to say goodbye to their healer. To their friend. Nyko and the grounder's bodies were to be burnt together. Lincoln puts the flame onto the bodies and wood. It slowly starts to burn. Clarke was hugging Rosie and Phoenix.

 

Clarke sobbed, "in peace, may you leave the shore..."

 

Raven hugged the three and continued the sky people's saying, "...in love, may you find the next..."

 

Octavia then joined in on the hug and continued, "...save passage on your travels..."

 

Finn, Lincoln, Anya and the rest of Clarke's group joined into the hug. Finn continued, "...until out final journey on the ground..."

 

Finally, Clarke, Raven, Octavia and Finn said together, "...may we meet again."

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

Later on in the day:

 

Raven talks to Clarke in private, Raven started to have tears form in her eyes. Clarke asked, "are you okay Rae?" Raven hugs Clarke tightly, "I'm so sorry about Nyko..." Clarke sniffs to try and keep the tears back, "may his spirit rest easy." Raven smiled slightly and then said, "I actually want to talk to you about something." Clarke raised her eyebrow, asking for Raven to continue. Raven said, "me and Finn aren't together anymore." Clarke was slightly surprised, "oh?" Raven nodded and then confessed, "he likes someone else. And so do I. So we called the whole thing off and just became friends." Clarke patted Raven's shoulder, "well done Rae. So. Is this new 'someone', cheekbones?" Raven laughed slightly, "yes. It's that bloody long-legged cheek-boned woman." Clarke smiled, "I knew you liked Anya. I could see by the way you looked at each other. Love." Raven grinned, "she is...amazing!" Clarke smirked, "in bed? You've fucked already?!" Raven laughed and smacked her shoulder, "you idiot." Clarke smirked, "I hope it's good for you Rae." Raven smiled, "I think it is actually."

 

They both walked out of the room and Octavia jumped on them both, "you guys done fucking?" Clarke snorted, "that's Anya's job." Octavia went wide-eyed and then smirked, "oh. Do tell." They all laugh and then Clarke detaches herself from Octavia's arm, "have fun Rae! I shall see you guys later."

 

Clarke went to look for Finn. The whole time, her mind was going through different possibilities if she got to the medical room fast enough. _Maybe he would still be alive? If I got there later, would Phoenix also be dead...?_   Clarke saw Finn looking at some stalls, she walked closer to him and said, "hey Finn." Finn turned and smiled, "hey Princess...How are you umm...feeling...?" Clarke shrugged, "honestly. Not good." Finn placed him hand on her forearm, "I know Princess..." Clarke admits, "I talked to Raven about you." Finn nods, "I guess you know then?" Clarke nods, "I do. I hope it is on good terms." Finn smiles, "obviously, Raven is still family. We all are." Clarke smiled, "yeah we are. So, this new girl?" Finn smirked, "follow me Princess."

 

Finn takes Clarke to the outskirts of Polis. He opens the tent flap and Clarke walks in first. He walks in straight after her and sees Clarke and his new girl, just staring at each other. Finn coughs and says, "umm..Clarke this is Zoe-" Zoe smirkes, "fuckin Griff." Clarke smirks back, "fuckin Monroe." Finn was shocked, "uhh what? You know each other?" Clarke and Monroe smile at each other and Monroe says, "well. She saved my life when we were on the Ark." Finn was really confused, "wait. What? I thought you were a grounder Monroe?" Monroe shakes her head, "I have changed a lot. I came down with the drop ship. I guess nobody thought I was alive as I wasn't moving and was unconscious. I struggled my way here and Nyko," Clarke sobs slightly when she hears his name..."patched me up and then told me to stay here, in this tent. Until the battle had calmed down a bit. I was hoping to see him again today actually." Clarke shakes her head, "he's ummm...he's dead..." Monroe stood there and said, "oh..." Clarke had some tears roaming down her face, "I'm gonna go to the bar...see you two later maybe?" They both said yes. They hugged and Clarke walked to the bar.

 

She was crying the whole was there. She had drank many drinks and nobody questioned her decision. A few hours had passed and she was still drinking. Everything was such a blur to Clarke. The grounder bartender was with another customer at the moment, so Clarke leant over the bar to grab another drink for herself, but the woman grabbed her wrist. The woman teased, "get your grubby mitts from my drinks!" Clarke chuckled and downed the drink that the girl gave her. She said, "last drink now." Clarke pouted, "unfair." She turned and shouted, "O!!!" Octavia walked over, "sup Clarkey?" Clarke slurred, "this girl isn't drinkies!" Octavia laughed and spoke to the girl, "ignore my very drunk friend. It's been...a tough day...But, she won't stop asking or annoying you until you give her the amount that she wants." Octavia started to walk off and shouted to the woman, "good luck!" 

 

The woman shook her head amusingly, "what's your name?" Clarke said, "ma name is Clarke Griffin. The coolest Griffin of them all. Yours?" The girl laughed and said, "I'm Fatima." Clarke smiled, "that's coooool." Fatima laughed and said, "your pretty adorable when your drunk." Clarke pointed her finger at Fatima and said, "it's cuz I'm a hottie." Fatima smirked and said, "anyone with eyes can see that baby." Clarke then pointed to herself and said, "I haf a goofend." The girl laughed and just said, "mhm."

 

Lexa came into the bar and saw her blonde girl instantly, she walked over and said, "hey Clarke." She sat on the stool next to her. Clarke points to Lexa, "see? Told you." Fatima laughs, "yeah yeah." Lexa just "hmm?"s Fatima. Fatima says, "she tells me that you are her girlfriend." Lexa smirks and turns to Clarke, "is that so Clarke?" Clarke wraps her arm around Lexa's shoulders, "yes sir! Wait no. Yes ma'am. Heda. Whatever!" Lexa laughs and Clarke asks Fatima, "drinky for the girly please?" Fatima nods and hands the drink to Lexa. However, Clarke snatches it and downs the shot. 

 

Fatima says, "you little..." Clarke chuckles, "yummy! What is that?" Fatima shakes her head amusingly, "some of our strongest shit!" Lexa says, "are you was going to give it to me?!" Fatima laughs, "a drunk Commander, is a funny Commander." Clarke laughs and says, "in bed Commander, is a sexy Comm-" Raven interrupts, "I'm sure this lady would love to hear about your sex life Clarkey!" Clarke teases, "do you realize how many times I had to hear that from Finn because of you two?! Anyways, you can't tell me that you haven't been sneaking off with An-" Raven put her hand over Clarke's mouth to shut her up. Clarke struggled to get the hand off so she just licked it. Raven wiped it on her trousers, "ew!!" Clarke lets out a massive laugh.

 

Anya walks into the bar and Clarke can see her smiling at Raven. Clarke says, "speaking of the devil! Literally, she is a devil! She's bloody evil!" Anya laughs as she comes over, "just because we got off at the wrong foot, doesn't mean I'm the devil." Anya rolls her eyes, "drunk blondes." Clarke chuckles, "you were an asshole. Also, let me remind you. You are also blonde!" Anya simply says, "but your drunk." Clarke counters, "your drunk." Anya laughs, "who the fuck gave this blondie so many drinks?!" Fatima over the bar laughs and says, "she stole them all!!" Clarke dramatically places her hand on her heart, as the say that she is offended when really she isn't, "I did not!" Raven laughs, "she totally did!" Clarke giggles, "who's side are you on Rae?!" She turns to Lexa and says, "and oi! Lex! Why aren't you defending me?!" Anya butts in, "Lex? You hate when people call you that!" Clarke laughs in her face, "well! I'm awesome! So?" Lexa chuckles, "your also super drunk and tricked Fatima so you could get more!" Clarke smirks and shoves her shoulder, "your supposed to be on my team! Your an ass!!" Lexa raised an eyebrow, "what was that Clarke?" Clarke said, without thinking, "I said: I like your ass!" Clarke instantly felt a blush go to her cheeks. Lexa chuckles a bit and asks, "what?" Clarke looks all innocent, "hmm? Didn't say anything." Raven laughs, "damn Clarkey! Where did all your game go?" Clarke pushes her slightly, "you shut your little mouth Raven 'boom' Reyes!" Raven laughs, "let's get you to the room you drunk idiot." Clarke says, "who you calling an idiot? You smart, clever idiot!" Raven chuckles, "yep! It's defo your bed time Clarkey." Clarke asks, "with Lexa?" Raven smirks, "probably."

 

They drag Clarke up the tower and into Lexa's room. Well. I guess it's  _their_ room now, seeing as she sleeps in Lexa's bed everynight. Lexa struggled to pull off Clarke's clothes as she was flopping onto the bed and trying to cuddle with Lexa the whole time. She managed it and lay in the bed besides Clarke. Clarke instantly cuddled up to Lexa. Lexa smiled and placed a small kiss on Clarke's lips. Lexa says softly, "goodnight Clarkey." Clarke replies, full of sleep, "goodnight Lexy." Lexa giggles and they both sleep peacefully.


	4. Azgeda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Time:  
> Nyko unfortunately died. They held Trikru's traditional ceremony for the dead. Clarke learnt about Raven and Finn breaking up. Raven then went with Anya. While, Finn goes with one of the new characters introduced into the fic, Zoe Monroe.

**4**

**Azgeda**

 

 

Clarke jolted awake after her dream being about Nyko. Specifically, Nyko's bloody, dead body. And how Clarke could do nothing to save him.  _He saved me. But, I couldn't save him..._ She calmed herself down, trying not to wake up Lexa, who was sleeping peacefully besides her. 

 

Clarke sat back down and wiped the sweat from her forehead. She took around an hour to just think to herself about her life.About her father:  _Oh, how good it would be to just see you again...To hug you..._ About her mother:  _Maybe I don't particularly like you, but I will forever love you..._ She thought about some of her friends that were still up on the Ark, unknown if they were alive or dead:  _Bellamy...Monty...Atom...Harper...Charlotte...Ethan...I miss all of you guys..._  

 

She eventually fell asleep, after many failed attempts at trying to be comfy.

 

Clarke woke up, feeling sweet kisses on her cheek and along her jaw. Clarke smiled and said, full of sleep, "morning Lex." Lexa pressed a small kiss on Clarke's lips and replied sweetly, "goodmoring Clarke." Clarke turned so she could face Lexa in the bed. She asked, "what are you doing today Lex?" Lexa shrugged slightly, "nothing actually. Maybe some training with the nightbloods. That's probably it. What are your day's events?" Clarke thought to herself at what she wanted to do today. She finally answered, "I'm going training with Rae, O and Anya later. Maybe I will go visit Nyko's ashes..." Clarke smiled sadly at Nyko and the memories of him getting annoyed when she did something wrong when making special drinks with loads of herbs in them. She shook her head and continued, "oh. And I'm actually going to go catch up with an old friend. She is probably eating right now, so I will have to quickly get ready."

 

Clarke jumped out of bed and put on her clothes. She walked over to Lexa, who was still laying in bed. She kissed her on the forehead and said, "I will come find you before I head out for training." Lexa smiled, "goodbye for now Clarke." Clarke walked out and said, before she closed the door, "see ya Lex."

 

Clarke walked down to the dining hall, she looked across the tables to find Monroe. She spotted her sitting alone. Clarke knew that this girl wasn't very confident when it came to making friends. So, it must be pretty good that Clarke is confident and got Monroe to become friends with her and then the rest of Clarke's friends. Clarke stood opposite her and smiled, "hey Monroe. Can I sit?" Monroe looked up and saw the blonde, she had a massive smile on her face and pointed to the seat that Clarke was behind, "hey! Of course, please sit." 

 

Clarke pulled out the chair and sat down, she casually asked, "how come I have never seen you around in Polis before?" Monroe shrugged, "I guess it's because I was hiding, not sure what the Commander would have done, to be honest Griff." Clarke smirked, "your scared of the Commander, or of what she would do?" Monroe chuckled, "both actually." Clarke laughed, "she can be a softie." Monroe raised an eyebrow, "I don't know if that is true Griffin." Clarke giggled, "you will see if you get to know her." Clarke saw Monroe's eyes slightly widen and Clarke heard a very beautiful, familiar voice, "hello Clarke." Clarke smiled instantly and looked over at Lexa, "speak of the devil." Lexa tilted her head slightly in confusion, she had heard Clarke say this the night before, but didn't exactly know what the saying meant, "I may be powerful Clarke. But, I am definitely not the devil." Clarke snorted, "you may be powerful Lex, but your a soft ass." Lexa snorted quietly in amusement and looked over at Monroe, she smiled slightly and asked Clarke, "who is your friend?" Clarke realized that Monroe was still sitting there.  _Oops, my bad._ Clarke said, "Oh. Right. This is Monroe." Monroe nodded her head, "hello Commander." Lexa nodded her head back and replied, "you may call me Lexa. Pleasure to meet you Monroe." Monroe smiled and said, "pleasure to meet you too, Lexa." Clarke giggled and turned to Monroe, "see? Told you. Little Lexy is a little softie." Monroe's eye's widened, as Clarke said this, because she was calling the Commander soft and not directly to her. However, the Commander just nudged Clarke's arm and giggled. Lexa called Clarke an, "ass." Clarke laughed and grinned. She turned back to Monroe and said, "umm. Monroe." She replied, "yeah Griff?"

 

Clarke was about to say something else, but was interrupted by another familiar friend, "back to last names are we lads?" Monroe laughed as they both realized it was Raven messing around with them. Monroe said, "could be. Reyes." The three of them giggled. And then Monroe went back to Clarke, because she sounded pretty serious, "What was you gonna say Griff?" Clarke shifted on her seat and then watched as Lexa and Raven both took a seat. Clarke said, very seriously, "I wanna ask about some people that were on the dropship." Monroe really didn't expect this. Monroe said, quite shocked, "right. Sure. Okay." Clarke said, "there are a few people that I want to ask about." Monroe nodded and waited for Clarke to continue, "uhh...Atom, Dax, Fox, Harper, Monty, Miller and Sterling." Raven said, "oh shit...I didn't really take in any faces when I was on the dropship..." Monroe nodded and then answered, "hmm. Atom. No." Raven sighed in relief, "thank god..."

 

"Dax...Yes..." Clarke sighed and placed her head in her hands, "fuck..."

 

Monroe continued, "Fox, yes..." Raven and Clarke both sighed. "Harper, no." Raven said, "good good..."

 

"Monty, no." Raven smiled slightly, "thank god. His stoner friends would be glad that he is alive...However...they have lost Dax too."

 

"Umm. Miller, yes..." Clarke slammed her fist on the table, "fuck!" She then gripped the sides of her head, "god...damn it..."

 

"Sterling...yes..." Raven sighed, "fuck man..."

 

Clarke then remembered that she needed to ask about Bellamy, "umm...Was Bell?" Monroe was thinking for a second and then said, "Octavia's brother? The Blake brother?" Clarke nodded and Monroe said, "oh. Yeah." Clarke was shocked, "you mean...oh fuck..." Monroe was confused and then realized what she said, "wait! No. Griff, he is fine. I hope. He was one of the ones that helped us down here." Clarke sighed and relaxed in her chair, "thank the fuck..." Clarke sighed, "at least...at least we have most of our group left..." Raven sighed, "right...The Delinquents. It's quite ironic, seeing as most of us are actually criminals." Clarke giggled, "you have a good point there. We made the group when we were what? Seven? And then we actually do crimes. Ha. That's great." Raven laughed, "shit! I'm actually surrounded by criminals!" Clarke laughed and then nudged Raven's shoulder, "hey! You can't tell me that you never had at least one puff from Monty's weed." Raven shrugged and shook her head innocently. Clarke narrowed her eyes and then pointed her finger at Raven, "wait! I remember! You did! I was there!" Raven laughed, "we are literally living up to our group name!" Clarke laughed, "us asshole criminals." Monroe chuckled, "hell yeah we are. Looks like we have some new members?" Monroe tilted her head towards Lexa. Clarke wrapped an arm around Lexa's shoulder, "The Delinquents and Lexa." They laughed and Clarke looked over at Raven and said, "and Anya." Clarke winked and Lexa asked, "Anya?" Clarke giggled, "what? I'm sure Raven would want Anya around. And I'm also sure that Anya would want Raven around."

 

"What was that Skaigada?" Clarke turned and saw Anya, with a raised eyebrow and a smirk on her face. Anya sat on the other side of Raven and Clarke said, "shit. Hey there Anya...How are...things?" Anya chuckled, "you seem nervous Skaigada." Clarke shrugged, "pfttt nah. I've got Lexa to protect me from your ass." Lexa raised an eyebrow at Clarke and teased, "and what makes your think that I would protect you from Anya?" Clarke shook her head amusingly, "how dare you. Your on my side, you ass!" Lexa chuckled, "and what makes you think that?" Raven laughed, "looks like your girlfriend prefer's mine. My friend...I mean." Clarke laughed, "woah woah woah. For one: Lex is not my girlfriend. For two: you and Anya are not 'just friends', or won't be for long." Clarke winked and then continued, "and three: she had to prefer me over Anya." Lexa raised and eyebrow, "and why is that Clarke?" Clarke smirked, "would you really want me to tell you infront of everyone?" Clarke winked and Lexa's cheeks went bright red. Raven chuckled, "you are one cheeky asshole Clarkey." Clarke smirked at Raven, "oh I know. Anyways, I'm gonna go find Echo. Talk to you bitches. Later!" Clarke kissed Lexa's cheek and then started to go to the exit. Raven shouted, "bye assface!" Anya shouted, "see ya Skaigada." Monroe shouted, "bye Griff." Clarke turned and smiled at Lexa and then put her middle finger up at the others and ran out the door.

 

Clarke found Echo at the stalls, after a long time of searching and asking where she was. Clarke walked up to her and smiled, "hey Echo." Echo smiled back, "oh hey Clarke. What's up?" Clarke said, "could I ask you for a favour?" Echo nodded, "sure." Clarke said, "well. Me, O, Rae and Ahn are going training outside Polis later. Could you look after Phoenix and make sure that nobody are assholes towards her please?" Echo smiled brightly, "of course. And kick Anya's ass for me." Clarke smirked, "anyday." Echo laughed and said, "stay safe Clarke." Echo held out her arm for Clarke and Clarke took it with a smile, "you too Echo."

 

Clarke walks to the medical room, as that is where Phoenix would be. Clarke walks in and smiles, "Pheeniks Kom Azgeda." Phoenix chuckled, "Klark Kom umm. Skaikru. I think." Clarke laughed and said, "Skaikru. That's correct. But, I'm gonna go out for training. I'm leaving with O, Rae and Anya. So, Echo will look after you until I get back. I'm not sure how long I will be, but it should be before it gets dark." Phoenix smiled, "thank you for looking after me Clarke." Clarke smiled back, "I will do whatever I can to protect you kiddo. Get Lexa to send a guard if you want or if you need something." Phoenix nodded and said, "have fun Clarke. Bye bye." Clarke smiles, "bye Phoenix."

 

Clarke then goes searching for Lexa. Clarke finds her in the throne room. Clarke nods when she enters and then raises her chin high and says confidently, "can I speak with you Commander?" The commander nodded and followed Clarke out the throne room. They went into Lexa's room. As soon as Lexa closed the door behind her, she had Clarke's lips on her. Lexa smiled after they detached and asked, "what was that for Clarke?" Clarke smiled, "I missed you." Lexa chuckled, "you saw me around two hours ago Clarke." Clarke shrugged, "still missed you." Lexa's smile grew and she said, "well. I missed you too." Clarke kissed her gently. Lexa asked softly, "are you going training with Anya now?" Clarke nodded, "sadly, yeah." Lexa put her fingers around the top of Clarke's trousers and pulled her closer. Lexa said, against Clarke's lips, "you better not be long." Clarke smirked, "oh, I won't be." Lexa kissed her gently again. They both hugged and kissed for around ten minutes and then said their goodbyes.

 

Clarke headed towards the front gates, which Clarke knew that Anya, Raven and Octavia would be waiting. Clarke walked up and grinned, "hey lads." Raven simply said, "ass." Octavia said, "asshole." And Anya said, "assface." Clarke chuckled, "well there was no need for that assholes." Raven laughed, "you love us really!" Clarke laughed and shook her head. Anya turned towards Raven and said, " _ogud gon gyon au Seken?"_ Raven just went, "huh?" Clarke teased, "she said: 'ready to fuck?'" Raven's cheeks went red, "wait. What?" Clarke laughed, "I'm kidding! I'm kidding! She said: 'ready to go second?'" They all started walking out of Polis. Raven relaxed and said, "ohh-" Clarke interrupted with shock, "hold on!!! Your Anya's second?!" Raven shrugged, "uh yea-" Clarke punched Raven's arm lightly and said, "why didn't you tell me?" Octavia chuckled, "well you didn't ask." Clarke huffed, "even O knew? I'm offended you meanie!" Raven laughed, "I thought you may be jealous seeing as you don't actually have a first." Clarke crossed her arms in front of her chest and said, "why would I be jealous and O wouldn't. Oh. You assholes! Octavia? You have a first as well?!" Octavia smiled innocently. Clarke jumped up and down on the balls of her feet, "who? Who? Who?" Octavia smiled, "Lincoln." Clarke smiled, "so O is with her boy and Rae is with her girl. Well, this is slightly unfair. Why don't I get a first?" Clarke pouted and Anya said, "not all Commander's have seconds. She is probably thinking abou-" 

 

Anya pulled the three to the ground. They were quite far from Polis now. Anya whispered, "shit shit shit." Clarke whispered to Anya, "what? Why did you make me bash my head on the floor?" Anya whispered, "quiet! It's Azgeda!" Clarke's eyes widened, "fuck..." Raven whispered, "we meed to go. Now." The four of them started to sneak away, when an Azgeda jumped down from a tree and into their path. Anya started to panic, "jok jok jok!" Clarke really didn't know what to do, "Anya! What the fuck do we do?!" Anya stuttered, "I...f-fuck..." A couple warriors started to crowd them. One knocked out Octavia straight away.  _Shit! How the hell can we carry an unconscious girl, while sprinting from warriors?!_ Two guards jumped ontop of Raven. They pinned her to the ground. Clarke shouted at the warriors, "get the fuck off her now!!" Clarke tried to tackle one of the guards that was on top of Raven. However, the warrior punched her in her stomach as she got close enough and she fell to the ground. Anya was just frozen in place, watching her friends and lover get attacked. Clarke shouted to Anya, " _Onya. Beja! Buk au. Nau!_ (Anya. Please! Run. Now!)" Anya shook her head and was contemplating weather to run or help. Clarke pleaded for Anya to run, "go Anya. Please!" Anya dodged one of the attacks from the Azgeda warrior and sprinted back to Polis. Clarke tried to comfort Raven as many warriors started to pin them both down, none of them being gentle at all, "Raven. It's going to be okay. Don't fight it. It will only get worse." The next thing Clarke knew, she was hit in the head by a knife handle.

 

Clarke woke up on the cold ground, next to Octavia and Raven. She looks around and out of the bars that's separating her friends and the outside world. She heard loads of cheering and saw many grounders around a stadium, looking area. Clarke turned to look at the very confused Octavia and Raven. Clarke knew exactly what this was, "guys. This...Is a grounders fight pit..."


	5. Fight Pit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Time:  
> Clarke talks to Monroe about who was on the dropship. Azgeda kidnaps Clarke, Raven and Octavia. They wake up, in what seems like a cell, they were in a Grounder's Fight Pit.

**5**

**Fight Pit**

 

 

"Guys...This is a grounder's fight pit..."

 

Octavia started, "you mean...We have to..."

 

Raven continued, "...fight other grounders..."

 

Clarke finishes, "...to win..."

 

An unknown voice startles them, "you know it's kinda weird that you lot finish each other's sentences. Not normal at all." Clarke was surprised by the amusement in his voice. How had they not seen him in the room before? He seemed quite friendly.

 

Clarke replies, "that's what us asshole Delinquent's are like."

 

The Azgeda guard? Warrior? Whatever he was, wore a shocked expression on his face, "wow. I have never heard a grounder say 'Delinquent' before."

 

Raven explains to the unusual man, "it basically means a criminal."

 

The man rolled his eyes, "I know what it means. How do you guys know that word? Typically those words are too long and complicated for grounders." The man laughed at himself. The three girls looked at each other with confusion. Really, why was this guard being so friendly? And also insulting other grounders? Now that is just strange...

 

Octavia decided to continue with the conversation, clearly wanting to know more about this strange man, "well. Us three aren't exactly grounders."

 

The man narrowed his eyes, lots of confusion painted onto his face, "huh?"

 

Octavia sighed and just admitted, "must sound strange. All the rumors are true. But we are from space. You probably think we are mad-"

 

The man interrupted, "your not mad. I believe you. Your from space. The Ark, right?"

 

Raven tilted her head, "umm. Yeah. Do you know someone on the ground that was from the Ark?"

 

The man shook his head, "I do know three now. But...I was from the Ark."

 

Raven nodded, "ahh. That makes sense now. You were on the dropship the other month with around fifty of us. But, why are you with Azgeda? And why are you like...a guard? Already?"

 

The man shook his head, "uhh no. I was on a dropship, but not with fifty others."

 

Clarke decided to re-join the conversation, "what happened?"

 

The man sighed, "my father...he was floated..." Clarke could see the sadness in his eyes, she knew all of them had gone through the same. Losing a family member to the Council. He continued, "they found out that my mother was pregnant with another child." Octavia sighed and said, "damn Council." The man nodded and continued with a sigh, "they gave me a choice: Either my mother gets floated with the unborn baby in her belly. Or, my mother has the baby. And then after, me and my mother gets floated. I told my mother that I wanted my baby brother, so he could at least have a life. So they agreed, they gave birth to the baby. But, instead of floating me, they sent me to the ground. While, they killed my mother. I don't know why they did it. But." He shrugged, "I'm alive."

 

Clarke thought she recognized that story. Wait. Finn Collins told her a similar story about his brother giving his life. He told her this inside their cell together. She simply said, "Finn..."

 

Raven raised and eyebrow, "what?"

 

Clarke gasped, "he's Finn's brother!"

 

Raven narrowed her eyes, "no. That's not right-"

 

Clarke interrupted Raven and talked to the man, "Collins?"

 

The man's eyes widened, "shit. Yes! Is he...is he alive?!"

 

Clarke smiled, "yeah, he's alive."

 

The man shred a few tears, "thank the fuck..."

 

Clarke asked, "what's your name, Collins?"

 

The man smiled at hearing his last name after  _such_ a long time, "my birth name was Tyler. But, when I came to the ground I changed it. Well, the grounder's kinda changed it for me. I'm Xander now. I liked it, so it stuck."

 

Clarke smiled and nodded, "so...you want us to call you Tyler, or Xander?"

 

He smirked, "call me Xander."

 

Raven smiled softly, "okay dokay Xan."

 

Octavia smirked, "Xandy."

 

Clarke grinned, "Xandro."

 

Xander laughed, "gosh. You three  _are_ weird."

 

Raven laughed, "we  _are_ The Trio. The best, most badass girls in the town. Hmm. Nah. On the ground!"

 

They laughed at Raven and then Xander asked, "what are ya'll names?"

 

Clarke said, "I'm Clarke."

 

Raven said, "Clarkey."

 

Octavia snorted, "Or Griff or Griffin."

 

Raven smiled, "I'm Raven."

 

Octavia said, "Reyes."

 

Clarke grinned, "or Rae"

 

Octavia then says, "And I'm Octavia."

 

Raven said, "Or O."

 

Clarke chuckled, "Or Octopus."

 

Octavia nudged Clarke, "hey! That's mean, you ass!"

 

They all laughed. Totally forgetting the awful situation they were in. That was...until the gates rolled up. Clarke turned and tensed at the opening, "shit. What the fuck is happening?" Xander sighs, "fuck...It's your time to fight." Clarke asked, "if we win. Can we go back to Polis?"

 

Xander noticeably tensed, "not exactly...you will be free, from the grounder fight pits. But, you will have to train and fight for Queen Nia, or you will be executed or continue in the pits."

 

Raven threw up her arms, "well, this is just fucking awesome..!"

 

Xander said softly, "fight well. Good luck guys."

 

Clarke turned, "may we meet again Xander."

 

The three walked out, all of them shading their face with their hands. The sun was burning down from above them. The three of them examined their surrounding. It was a circular arena and all the seats were full of cheering grounders. There were bodies littering the floor. If they aren't careful, that could be them. There were weapons attached to the wall and scattered across the blood filled floor.

 

Raven seemed really scared, her voice was shaking with nerves, "I d-don't even know h-how to fight..."

 

Clarke turned to Raven, "that's why your Anya's second. And that's why you have me and O to protect you."

 

Raven still seemed really nervous. Octavia seemed to already chose her weapon, a heavy, longsword. Clarke had seen her skillful fighting with it before, during their last fight and during her training. Clarke had only just noticed a huge grounder sprinting over to her, when the cheer's of the crowd shout louder. She quickly searched for a nearby weapon and saw one, just inches away from her feet. She crouched down and grabbed the long deadly dagger with both hands. Then lunged upwards towards the grounder that was running above her. It went straight through the grounder's chest and his lifeless body slumped on top of Clarke. She pushed him off and grabbed his axe, while giving Raven the dagger. Octavia had also killed a grounder and stayed by Raven's side, so Clarke did the same. 

 

They got attacked by another two grounders. Clarke and Octavia easily disposed of them. Their main goal was to win and protect Raven. The next thing they knew, four grounders were let out into the arena. Clarke easily cut one of the grounder's heads off with her axe, but was tackled by a second grounder. The ground was leaning on a knife, trying to push it into her chest. Clarke saw Octavia having some trouble fighting off a  _huge_ grounder! Clarke frantically looked around, still trying to keep this knife from going through her heart, for the fourth grounder. And that's when she heard a scream of pain. Clarke looked towards the noise and saw a grounder stabbing a knife, straight through Raven's thigh. Clarke growled. With all her force, she yelled and kicked the grounder over her. She turned to kill him, when she saw blood spilling from his neck. He must have stabbed himself while landing. Clarke rushed over and tackled the grounder off of Raven. She straddled him and punched him so hard in the face. She could feel the bones cracking under her knuckles. She grabbed his head and twisted it quickly. Shivering when she heard the massive crack that ended his fight.

 

Clarke ran over to Raven. Octavia had taken out the knife and applying pressure on the wound. Blood was gushing out, all over Octavia's fingers. Clarke heard more war cries from the grounder's running towards them. Clarke was furious. How dare they harm her friend?! Clarke grabbed two swords from the ground and held them firmly. She turned towards the two girls and said, "don't let her die." Octavia just nodded and tied a ripped piece of her shirt over the wound on her thigh, trying to stop the blood from getting there.

 

Clarke ran towards the five grounders. Determined to kill every single one that had the guts to attack her and her friends. She spun, slitting two of their throat's at the same time. Within a second she stabbed a third through the chest and then kicked him off her blade. She jumped and stabbed the two last grounder's through the side of their heads. She took the blades out, blood following as it exited. And the bodies surrounded her on the floor. She held the swords with a harsh hold. How the sword's handles didn't smash under her hands, nobody knows. Blood dripped from her deathly face. She narrowed her eyes, when she saw no other grounder exit their cells. The crowd was chanting, "Wanheda! Wanheda! Wanheda!" Clarke had no clue what it meant, but it sounded like something deadly. She stabbed the sword into the ground and rushed back to Raven. She was unconscious and her breathing uneven.

 

Azgeda guards rushed over, carrying her body, telling the two angry, deadly girls that they were going to stitch her up. Queen Nia strolled in, flanked by two guards. Clarke raised her head and narrowed her eyes. She was not scared of this cruel woman. The Queen tensed her jaw and said, in her gravely, witch-like voice, "you fought well Okteivia Kom Trikru en Skaikru and Wanheda Klark Kom Skaikru." Clarke's throat rumbled slightly, she was really pissed at this bitch of a Queen standing in front of her. She wanted nothing more than to rip her throat out. Clarke simply said, "I know." The Queen backhanded Clarke, leaving a red handing mark on her cheek. The Queen spat, "you address me as 'Queen'  _and_ you only speak when I tell you to speak."

 

Clarke knew that she shouldn't argue, so she just bowed her head. Trying to show the Queen respect. But, really Octavia could tell that it was just all an act. They needed Raven to heal so then they could kill the Queen and head back to Polis.

 

Queen Nia said, "if you want to live, then you must swear your fealty to me as your Queen and Azgeda as your people. Or. You will give up your lives."

 

Clarke looked towards Octavia. They both knew that this was their only choice. Clarke took a step forward and lowered herself on one knee. She said, "My Queen," as she lowered her head in respect. Octavia hesitated for a second, before doing the same as Clarke and saying, "My Queen," with her head lowered.

 

Clarke could just feel the smirk on the Queen's face as she said, "good. Now. To your tents  _my_ young warriors." Clarke shivered and could see Octavia do the same when Nia said  _'my'._

 

Clarke and Octavia rose to their feet and followed one of the guards to the small snowy, freezing village. It was only a small part of Azgeda. Only a small part of the Queen's huge army. There were tents everywhere, all different sizes, depending on their rank in the army. Their was bones and skulls surrounding the area. Clarke could smell copper.  _Blood._ And a lot of sweat, it was disgusting.

 

They walked into a quite large tent. Clarke thought it was too large for two not-even warriors and one mechanic. That's until she noticed there were four beds. Great. They were sharing a tent with some random Azgeda warrior. Clarke looked up and down at the Azgeda warrior. Her face was soft and caring, clean of any scars or Azgeda marks. However, you can't assume on  _Azgeda warrior_ was friendly. However, her sweet voice made Clarke think otherwise. Maybe she was nice afterall. The girl said with a soft smile on her lips, "hello. You must be my new roommates." She held out her arm for Octavia first. Octavia took it, her lip tilted slightly upwards and she introduced herself, "Octavia Blake. From Skaikru and Trikru."

 

The girl nodded and smiled, "pleasure to meet you Octavia." She then turned to Clarke and Clarke noticed how the girl hesitated to offer her arm. Clarke seemed a little confused. But, Clarke gently latched onto the girl's arm and softly introduced herself with a smile, "hey. I'm Clarke Griffin. From Skaikru." The girl smiled, obviously noticing how soft Clarke was to her. 

 

The girl replied, "I know who you are Clarke." She smiled, "your the mighty Wanheda that everyone is talking about."

 

Clarke tilted her head in confusion, "what does that mean?" 

 

The girl shook her head slightly, "that's not for me to tell right now Clarke. I'm sorry." Clarke smiled and nodded. The girl then introduced herself, as she had clearly forgotten to, "oh yeah. I'm Nova Logan, from Azgeda. Wait. Isn't there supposed to be three of you..?"

 

Clarke nodded, "well. She got injured during the fight pit. And then she was took to I assume a medical hut? They told us that she would be stitched."

 

Nova nodded, "yeah. That's just down a couple tents. You can't miss it. It literally smells like herbs all the time."

 

Clarke chuckled, "thank you."

 

Octavia placed her hand on Clarke's shoulder and asked, "I'm going to check on Reyes. Meet me there in a bit, Clarkey?"

 

Clarke nodded softly, "yeah sure O. Be careful, please."

 

Octavia nodded and then kissed Clarke's cheek softly. Octavia walked out of the tent, leaving Clarke and their new tent-mate to talk a little bit. Clarke asked, "was you born as Ice Nation?"

 

Nova nodded, "yeah..Nia..she umm..murdered my parent and brother."

 

Clarke said, "I'm sorry Nova..."

 

 Nova shrugged, "Nia is cruel. She...doesn't deserve to be a leader. Or I guess, she doesn't deserve to live."

 

Clarke agreed, "yeah...she doesn't seem like a very nice grounder..."

 

Nova nodded, "that's because she isn't. Just don't say anything bad about her around others. She will punish or kill you."

 

Clarke nodded, storing this information in her memory, this could be really important, "thank you for telling me. But, I will be back later, I'm going to check on Raven, she is the other one who is in this tent. See you later?"

 

Nova smiled, "can't wait to meet her. And yeah, you will. Catch ya later Clarke."

 

Clarke smiled, "later Nova."

 

Clarke leaves the tent and it is pitch black. Only some of the path is lit up by a few torches.

 

She is suddenly pulled behind a tent with a hand over her mouth to keep her quiet and one around her waist to keep her from moving. The person quietly says, as Clarke tries to resist, "Clarke. It's me. Calm down."

 

Clarke calmed and recognized the voice, "Echo?" Clarke turned around and then tensed, "what the fuck are you doing here?! Your supposed to be at Polis! Looking after Phoenix!" Clarke pushed Echo, "was this all just a fucking set-up?! Me save your fucking life and then get me to trust you? So you can just stab me in the back?! What the fuck-" 

 

Echo raised her hands, "Clarke.  _Beja._ Calm down. Nobody knows I'm here!"

 

Clarke tilted her head in confusion, "what? So this wasn't anything to do with you?"

 

Echo shook her head, "of course not Clarke! I do  _not_ support the Queen. But she does not know that. I snook out of Polis after I heard Anya say that Azgeda had taken you, Raven and Octavia."

 

Clarke sighed in relief, knowing her friend  _was_ actually her friend, "then that bitch put us into a fucking grounder fight pit!"

 

Echo raised her eyebrows, "your alive? Wait! You won?!"

 

Clarke nodded, "of course I did. Raven nearly died!"

 

Echo placed a hand over head face and shook her head, "fuck. Okay. Shit...Look, Queen Nia probably thinks I died in the battle against the Commander. If she asks you what happened to me, tell her that the Commander kept me alive and put me in the dungeons."

 

Clarke nodded and then asked, "but, why?"

 

Echo sighed, "if Nia finds out that you helped me, she will think that you are weak for helping the enemy."

 

Clarke nodded, "okay. Right."

 

Echo said, "I'm going to reveal myself to the Queen. Tell her I escaped the prison. Look surprised if she brings me to you. You need to act like you hate me when around any Azgeda at the moment. Take care of yourself Clarke."

 

Clarke sighed, "I will. I'm this almighty 'Wanheda' person. Sounds badass. I don't actually know what it means though."

 

Echo chocked on the air, "wait. What?! Wanheda?!"

 

Clarke shrugged, "that's what people were calling me at the fight pit after I killed a couple grounders."

 

Echo shook her head, "oh my god...Wanheda...the legends are true."

 

Clarke asked, "what legends?"

 

Echo seemed happy to reply to that, as she had a small smile on her face, "the legend about Wanheda. This gorgeous Princess...which is a point that now I understand, your friends calling you Princess. They most likely don't know about the legend, but now it all makes sense that they call you that, words put in their mouths by faith. And then the nickname stuck. Anyways, this gorgeous Princess falls from the sky. You are Skaikru, from space. Wanheda means the Commander Of Death." Clarke's eyes widened,  _death?_ Echo continued, "it seems that nobody can kill you without your Wanheda spirit telling you to allow their weapons to pierce your skin. And you can take out grounders upon grounders. You bring death follows you." Clarke seems sad about making people die, just by her being there, but Echo tries to explain that, that isn't the case. Echo says, "Clarke. When I say death follows you, I mean...you enemies, they are from your blade, your hands, your command. You can't just kill people without actually doing it. It sounds complicated, I know. Just...the legends seem to be true."

 

Echo bowed slightly, "Wanheda."

 

Clarke didn't really like the bowing so she placed her hand on her friend's shoulder, "please don't bow to me Echo. That is not who I wish to be."

 

Echo smiled. Appreciating Clarke's choices, "of course Clarke. Now go see your friend. Take care of your people Clarke."

 

Clarke nodded, "bye for now Echo."

 

Echo said, before she left in the darkness, "bye for now Clarke."

 

Clarke walked over to the medical tent, smelling the strong herbs straight away. She thought about the conversation that she just had with Echo.  _Maybe being Wanheda is a good thing? Only time will tell..._

 

Clarke walked over to Raven's bed, not seeing Octavia anywhere and stood at the side, "Raven...are you okay?"

 

Raven smiled weakly, "Clarke. I feel like complete shit."

 

Clarke chuckled, "you look like complete shit."

 

Raven smirked, "thanks Clarkey."

 

Clarke shook her head, "you know what I mean."

 

Clarke could see tears form in Raven's eyes. Clarke asked softly, "Raven...what's wrong..? Your leg will heal. Just give it time."

 

Raven shook her head, a tear rolling down her cheek, "Clarke...I can't feel my foot..."

 

Clarke shook her head, tears rolling down her cheeks now too. She moved to the bottom of the bed and pushed her thumb into her foot. 

 

Raven asked, still looking up at the ceiling of the tent, "are you touching it yet Clarkey?"

 

Clarke's breath hitched inside her throat. She didn't know Clarke was touching her foot...she can't feel her foot... Clarke started to move up her leg, until Raven looked at her when she pushed into her knee.

 

Raven said, "I can feel that...but now...anything else..."

 

Clarke walked over to the table next to Raven's head. She slammed her fists onto the table, "fuck Raven... I could have fucking protected you! God fucking damn it!"

 

Raven tried to calm down her best friend, "Clarke. Hey. Do NOT blame yourself for this!"

 

Clarke turned to Raven, "if I didn't leave your side for one fucking second! God damn it...Raven...I'm so so sorry."

 

Raven said softly, "come here, please Clarkey."

 

Clarke took a couple steps until she reached the bed. Raven pulled Clarke's forehead down to her own. And said, "it's not your fault Clarke."

 

Clarke shook her head, "it's your damn leg...fuck..."

 

Raven said, a little more firmly, "you cannot blame yourself for this! Clarke. Please get some rest. Especially after today's events. Who knows what tomorrow brings."

 

Clarke nodded, "call for me if you need me at any time. I love you Rae."

 

Raven smiled softly, "I love you too Clarkey. Goodnight Clarke."

 

Clarke smiled, "goodnight Raven. Keep fighting."

 

Clarke left the tent and slowly walked back to her tent. She went straight into the furs that she claimed. She chose one next to the tent entrance, just in case there are any intruders, Clarke can make sure she can get them before they hurt her friends. She wanted to talk to Xander some more tomorrow and hopefully find Echo again.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

Clarke woke up, by ice cold water pored all over her. Clarke jumped up and saw Echo holding the bucket, having an apologetic look on her face. Clarke shouted, "dude! What the f-" 

 

Clarke then noticed Nia standing behind her. Clarke swallowed. And said, "my apologizes."

 

Queen Nia just nodded her head and said, "training starts today. You and Okteivia will be practicing together. Reivon will be joining you in around thirty minutes."

 

Clarke seemed shocked. Raven will be training already?! No way. Clarke said, "Raven is injured. She cannot fight."

 

Nia narrowed her eyes, "I'm saying that she will fight!"

 

Clarke cleared all expression off her face and said, "no. I will not allow her to fight."

 

Queen Nia shook her head slightly, with an evil smirk on her face, "very well. Ten lashes for arguing against  _your_ Queen. And Raven gets twenty for disobeying orders!"

 

Clarke nodded, "I will take the thirty, if you allow Raven to heal and then me and her can work something out."

 

Nia narrowed her eyes some more, "forty."

 

Clarke nodded once again, "done."

 

Clarke watched as they set up the post. Clarke was taking off her shirt, while Nia was speaking to her people, "punishment. Ten lashes for disrespecting your Queen. And Raven gets twenty for disobeying orders. However, Klark will be taking the lashes instead. Forty lashes."

 

Clarke was left in just her trousers and breast wrap. She held her hands around the post, while they were tied, tightly, digging into her skin. Ontari, the Queen's second, was dealing the lashes. She could tell that the girl very much enjoyed this. She was also a torturer in the dungeons. Ontari didn't waste anytime and slammed the whip against Clarke's back.

 

"One."

 

Clarke could feel her back burning. Her skin splitting open the skin everytime it was brought down against her back. Ontari counted every single one. They got harsher the further they got through. Clarke's fingers were holding onto the post so hard. And she was biting her lip to keep from screaming out.

 

"Thirty-seven."

 

Clarke could hardly stand up, her back was just dripping with blood.

 

"Thirty-nine."

 

Last one. Clarke felt so much relief, until...

 

Nia said, "the last one will be dealt to the face. To remember not to disrespect or disobey your Queen."

 

They forced Clarke to turn around. Clarke squeezed her eyes shut as the whip cut straight across her face. Clarke finally opened her eyes as her wrists were unbound. Clarke didn't expect to get a respectful nod from Ontari, because Clarke wasn't all over the ground. Clarke squared her shoulders and strolled over to Echo. She asked, as calmly as her voice could manage, "care to join me to the medical tent?"

 

Echo nodded and they made their way over. When Clarke walked in, Raven instantly said, "what the FUCK happened to you?!"

 

Clarke shook her head, "nothing."

 

Raven was fuming, so Octavia decided to explain for her, "they were going to do it to you Rae. Clarke took thirty extra to save you."

 

Raven was shocked, "w-why!?"

 

Clarke sighed, "they were going to force you to train. And I was not going to let them do that to you."

 

Raven sighed, "fuck..."

 

Clarke said, "we need to help you with your leg Rae."

 

Raven suggested, "I need to make a leg brace. To help me walk."

 

Clarke nodded, "when?"

 

Raven said, "I will start it now. I'm sorry Clarke..."

 

Clarke smiled and shook her head, "don't worry Rae, I told you that I would protect you."

 

The healer walked into the room, "hello Klark."

 

Clarke nodded, "hey."

 

The healer asked, "what happened?"

 

Clarke explained the whole situation to the healer. As Octavia and Echo helped Raven out of the tent to help her build the brace. The healer was cleaning her wounds and stitching some of the deep ones up.

 

The healer was shocked, "wow. Been here for a day and already lashed..? You don't want to get on the Queen's bad side."

 

Clarke chuckled, "I can defiantly tell now. So, you know my name. What's yours?"

 

The healer smiled, "I'm Niylah."

 

Clarke nodded, trying to remember the name, just in case they need it in the future, "how long have you served the Queen, Niylah?"

 

Niylah sighed, "when I was seven. They took me from a Trikru camp."

 

Clarke asked, "why?"

 

Niylah shrugged, "I guess the same reason as they took you and your friends. She needed healers, so she took me. She needed warriors, so she took you."

 

Clarke shook her head, "fuck sakes. I'm never gonna get out of here."

 

Niylah sighed again, "no...you won't."

 

Clarke had her stitches finished, "thank you Niylah." She sat up and put on her clothes. Nia then came barging in. Clarke looked slightly startled. Nia growled, "take her," The two guards grab Clarke's arms and forced her down to the dungeons. She was thrown into a cell next to Octavia and Raven. And then slammed the door shut and Clarke heard them lock it.

 

Raven asked, really concerned, "Clarke...What the fuck is going on...?"

 

Clarke put her head in her hands and shook her head, "Raven...This is their torture chamber..."

 

Raven asked, "then why the fuck are we here?"

 

Octavia said, "because the Queen is cruel, Raven."

 

A guard came in and smirked at the three that were sitting on the floor. Ontari appeared behind the guard and she pointed towards Octavia, "that one." The guard grabbed Octavia and yanked her out of the cell. Octavia gave a bit of a fight, however she was no match for the huge grounder guard.

 

The two of them waited for Octavia to come back. And that's when they heard her screams. Clarke sobbed, "fuck...dammit...O..."

 

Octavia was thrown back into the cell after a couple of hours. She was covered in cuts, bruises and burns. Is this really what their life had become?

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

Three Months Later:

 

Nothing but torture for Clarke and Octavia.

 

Around one month into the torture, Raven was let out to build her leg brace for herself.

 

Every day they were injected with this liquid. One day they wanted to get out of the dungeons to go back to Polis to Lexa and fight to Queen. But the next day, they wanted to get out of the dungeons to go back to Polis with the Queen and fight Lexa. Whatever this liquid was, it was messing with their heads. And they badly wanted Lexa's head.

 

They only convinced the three to kill Lexa and nobody else. So, they still loved every single one of their group.

 

Clarke looked at the bracelet that was wrapped around her upper arm twice, that Wells had gotten her. She remembered lots of happy times on the Ark with Wells.

 

She then looked at the turtle that Raven had gotten her on her birthday, when she was locked up with Finn. She had put it on a chain and put it around her neck. She remembered all the cute stories that Finn had told her about him and Raven. She really wanted to see her group again. Deep inside, Clarke wanted to see Lexa again, but now she was convinced for different reasons.

 

Clarke took most of Octavia and Raven's torture. Why? Because she needs her family to be safe. She needed to protect them from this horrible world.

 

Clarke's back was just full of scars now. Some were just scabbing over, as they were quite new. They had to cauterize some of them, as they could become infected or could bleed out from them.

 

Nia walked in and raised her chin high, pleased with the destruction she had done to the girl's souls. She said, "you will become warriors for my army. And then you will go to war against the Commander."

 

Clarke raised her head, "I will bring you her beaten head, My Queen."

 

Nia smirked darkly and evilly, "good. Now. Let's begin your training. My Warriors."


	6. Becoming Azgeda

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Time:  
> Clarke, Raven and Octavia met Xander, who is Finn Collins' brother, who everyone thought died. The three won in the fight pit. However, Raven got a bad injury in her leg, causing her to lose feelings in it. Clarke got whipped, because Queen Nia is cruel. And then Nia tortured the three, because. She is cruel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there are any mistakes!

**6**

**Becoming Azgeda**

 

Clarke and Octavia were walking out of the dungeons, for their first time in three months. The sun was brighter then Clarke could remember. And the snow on the floor was fluffier under her feet than the last time she felt it. Everything felt so different for her. Whether it was because she spent three months in a cell, with low light, or this new liquid which was flowing through her veins, Clarke definitely feels different.

 

The two were following Queen Nia to the center of the grass arena, where people were training. There were weapons mounted for trainers to choose from. 

 

Raven Reyes. Their best friend. Now also wanting the Commander's head. These lethal injections doing horrible things to their brains. Torturing them in different ways than just whips, slices and burns. The mechanic was standing in the arena, surrounded by her new mentor. His name was, Brandon? Bryce? Burnie? Yeah.. That's it. Burnie. He offered to train the mechanic, well that is what Clarke had heard anyways. You don't get much information when your in the dungeons. So seeing your best friend, standing on the snowy grass casually, twisting their sword in the air, like she has been doing it for years and having that bad-ass leg brace attached to her, makes her seem like a whole different person. Raven turns once she hears many whispers and her jaw drops to the floor.

 

Raven just thinks,  _'they look...so destroyed...'_

 

Raven slowly makes her way over to them and then just think _'_ _fuck it'_ , and sprints over to them (as fast as her leg could take her) and she slams into both of them, arms wrapped around their shoulders. Clarke and Octavia instantly wrap their arms around the older girl straight away.

 

Raven whispers, which Clarke can tell is full of emotion, "I've missed you guys so much..."

 

Clarke and Octavia say at the same time, "I've miss you too..."

 

The three go off and train together, learning from each other to be better fighters. Clarke is considerably better at fighting than the other two. Most people would say it is because of being Wanheda. But, Clarke doesn't know if she wants to be Wanheda.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

Later That Day:

 

Clarke is exhausted. From the injections. From the torture. From the training. Just tired for everything.

 

Clarke heads back to her tent, where Raven, Octavia and Nova are already. Octavia is probably sleeping, she is also exhausted. She walks past one of the generals tents and overhears some of the conversation.

 

"No My Queen, it is confirmed that no more Trikru have tried to pass our borders."

 

"And would this be because of the bodies?" A husky voice, must be the Queens.

 

"We used out assassins to spy in the trees, My Queen. It seems that they believed the burnt bodies were in fact the three Skaikru's."

 

Clarke would usually be destroyed by this fact, however it just made her smirk. Damn injections.

 

She strolled back to the tent, with an evil grin on her face. Thinking about all the gory ways that she could kill the Commander. The Clarke that was trapped inside, the one who loved the Commander, was screaming inside this cage that the injections had kept her in. And had replaced the loving Clarke Griffin with an evil, gory, killing Clarke Griffin.  _What were these injections doing to their heads...?_

 

Over the next five months, the three girls trained everyday, with each other or other warriors. They became excellent warriors and were ready to become Azgeda. But first, they would have to go through the traditional way of joining. The great Wanheda was respected by many, they would often gift her and bow to her when she is in their presence. Clarke now owned two daggers, they were made specifically for her, they had beautiful patterns carved into the handle and the blade. She wrapped the two necklaces from Raven and Wells around both of the handles. She was very skilled with dual daggers, as she was quite fast. Raven uses a two-handed axe, which is just kinda bad-ass. And Octavia uses a long sword, which she can easily maneuver. 

 

Around four months into the training, Clarke had become very close to Echo, who was also on the injections, after Queen Nia finding out about how close the two girls were in Polis. She would often teach Clarke some Grounder words that she didn't know. Which now results in Clarke becoming almost fluent in the language. And she also helped Clarke train and teach Clarke how to throw knives, even more precise than she was already. One of the nights, Clarke had decided to go to Echo's tent. She really didn't know if Echo would agree to this, but Clarke thought that it was worth a shot.

 

Echo was surprised to see Clarke walk into the tent at around midnight, "hello Clarke. What's up?"

 

Clarke takes out her knife, not wanting to waste any time on greetings and just didn't want to beat around the bush, "Eiko Kom Azgeda. Will you take this blood oath and become my blood bond throughout life? To Protect and Fight for one another? To Love and Care for one another?"

 

Clarke sliced open her palm in one swift motion. Not hissing in pain or anything as she has felt so much worse, during her torture and because she is just used to all the pain by now. Her palm was dripping with blood, she flipped the knife over, so she was holding the blood-covered blade and offered the handle to Echo. Echo smiled and took it happily, she said, "Klark Kom Skaikru. I accept your blood oath and to become your blood bond throughout life. To Protect and Fight for. And to Love and Care for."

 

Echo sliced open her palm and held out her hand for Clarke. Clarke smirked and grasped Echo's hand.

 

Echo smiled, "we are now bound by blood. Welcome. Sister?"

 

Clarke smirks and nods once, "sister."

 

In the morning, the two blood-bound sisters went to get their blood oath tattoos. Echo got 'To Protect And Fight For'. And Clarke got 'To Love And Care For'. They got them written on their forearms. And under it, they both got 'Blood Sister'. The tattoos were just an artist, using a knife, which is dipped into ink and then to dot firmly, to just break the skin.

 

Clarke walked over to Raven and Octavia, with a huge smile on her face, "hey guys."

 

Raven turned and saw the big smile, "what are you so happy about Clarkey? We are going to war in around two weeks against that bitch Commander."

 

Octavia nodded and questioned, "how did we even like her?" Of course it was just the injections and the stupid, mysterious liquid flowing through their veins.

 

Clarke told them about how Echo was now her sister, due to being blood bound. The other two girls squealed with excitement. Clarke could tell that they didn't know much about blood bonds, but were happy for Clarke and her new sister. Clarke then thought about getting more tattoos. She just kind of liked the way they looked, plus she was an artist and she loved designing tattoos when she was on the Ark, but never actually gave one or had one. So she asked, "wanna get some tattoos, assholes?"

 

Raven raised an eyebrow, "your into tats now?"

 

Clarke chuckled, "I've already got one dude."

 

She pulled up her sleeve to show them her new tattoo. Which was still bright red, after having a knife cut into it hundreds of times. Raven was observing the tattoo and said, "shit dude! That looks awesome!"

 

Clarke laughed, "I know! Me and Echo got them."

 

Octavia really wanted to get a tattoo now, "let's go guys! We have some tattoos to get."

 

The three walked over to the small artist's tent. Raven ran into the shop and pumped her fists into the air, "TATTOOS!"

 

Clarke and Octavia laughed at how excited Raven was. The artist smiled at Clarke and asked, "back already, Wanheda? And you have brought some friends."

 

Clarke nodded, "really liked the first one. Now I need another."

 

The artist smirked, "they do look amazing."

 

The three were trying to decide on what to get. And that's when Octavia asked, "should we get matching tattoos?"

 

Raven jumped up and down, mostly on her one foot. Clarke chuckled, "guess that's a yeah."

 

Raven clapped her hands together, "we should get like a small 'x'." She then did an 'x' symbol with her two index fingers, causing Clarke and Octavia to just laugh at her. She then continued, "and thennnn! We could get 'C,R,O' under it! On our wrists!"

 

Octavia smiled at the idea, "done!! Clarke?"

 

They both turned to Clarke and she smirked and said, "hell yeah!"

 

They sat down and got them done, one by one. They got their own personal one. Raven got a small bird on her other wrist. Octavia got  _'yuj'_ (strength) along the side of her middle finger. And Clarke got 'May We Meet Again' along the side of her body, going from the side of her breast, to above her waist.

 

They went back to training for the rest of their day. It was really late when Clarke decided to leave the training area. And that's when the Queen appeared. Even though the injections made her hate the Commander, it didn't mean she liked the Queen. She was quite afraid of her actually, especially now she had gone through all that torture from Ontari. In her dreams all she can hear are the whips, the sizzling from her burning skin and the knife slicing through her. She could hear her own screams and cries of pain. She could feel the burning on her back and the blood dripping down her spine. She often got reminded of what she went through when she see's either Queen Nia or her pet Ontari. She shook her head of these horrible thought and kneeled to the Queen, lowering her head in respect, "Queen Nia."

 

The Queen smirked and said, "Klark. How many kills have you got?"

 

Clarke looked up confused, but started to count all of the kills. She remembered her first ever kill, Delano. The ones from the war, thirteen kills. And twenty-one during her training. And that one grounder who killed Nyko. She could always remember all of her kills and their faces. It used to haunt her, but those nightmares are long gone now, due to Ontari. Thirty-six kills. Clarke said, "thirty-six."

 

The Queen nodded her head and said, "impressive. I want you to get kill marks."

 

The Queen looked down on Clarke, waiting for some resistance, but Clarke just said, "of course, My Queen. Where should I get them done?"

 

Clarke could see the huge, evil grin that was on Queen Nia's face, even in the low light, which just made it even more scary, "along the back of your neck. Wear them proudly."

 

Clarke nodded, "yes, My Queen."

 

How are kill marks made? Burns. Deep, deep burns. The type of burns that you want to scream and kill everyone. A very painful experience. But with Clarke? Clarke is used to the pain. These burns were nothing like the ones where Ontari used hot metal to burn her back. Clarke is Wanheda now, Wanheda feels no pain.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

Today is the last day of Raven, Octavia and Clarke's training. The last day they are not owned. They will become Azgeda, the Queen's Warriors.

 

They have one last battle against anyone that Queen Nia chooses. If you win, you become Azgeda. If you lose, you die.

 

There were four trying out to become warriors today. The three girls and Nova.

 

People were surrounding the fighting area. Queen Nia and her pet Ontari were standing on a stage which was higher than everyone else, clearly trying to show how low everyone else is compared to her. Raven was put up first. She was put up against a twenty year old male called Summit.

 

Queen Nia announced, "Reivon Kom Skaikru, you will fight...Somet Kom Azgeda. One of my second-tier warriors."

 

In the Queen's army there are many ranks:

-The Queen/The King

-Heir to the throne (Prince Roan)

-Her pet (Ontari)

-High General

-General

-Fifth-Tier Warrior

-Fourth-Tier Warrior

-Third-Tier Warrior

-Second-Tier Warrior

-First-Tier Warrior

-Training

 

The Queen places you in a tier, due to how good you were during your training and how skillful you are during the final fight.

 

Clarke grits her teeth together, really not wanting Raven to get hurt anymore than she already is. The fight is very stressful. Many times Summit was able to kick her to the ground, taking advantage of her bad leg. However, Raven is always so determined so she ends Summit, with her axe cutting straight through his chest. He drops to the ground and Raven yanks her axe off him and raises it in the air. Everyone cheers for their new addition to Azgeda. Clarke is really relieved that Raven made it through. She only got a few cuts and bruises, she was pretty lucky.

 

The Queen stands and says, "Reivon Kom Azgeda. You fought well. You are a fourth-tier warrior."

 

Raven smiled and bowed to her Queen. She walked off to Clarke and Octavia and hugged them both. Clarke and Octavia congratulated Raven, many many times.

 

Next was Nova. Nova was put up against a twenty-seven year old woman called Whisper.

 

Nia announces, "Nofa Kom Azgeda, you will fight...Wizpa Kom Azgeda. One of my second-tier warriors."

 

Nova smiles to herself, knowing that she can take Whisper. It was an easy match for her. She killed the girl within the first five minutes. She had trained for most of her life. She stabbed the girl through the throat with her short-sword and smirked.

 

The Queen stands and says, "Nofa Kom Azgeda. You fought well. You are a fourth-tier warrior."

 

Nova bows to her Queen and then walks out of the ring. Clarke and Nova latch arms and Clarke smiles at the girl while telling her that she was an awesome fighter.

 

Next was Octavia. Octavia was put up against a twenty-two year old woman called Amber.

 

The Queen announces, "Okteivia Kom Skaikru, you will fight...Amba Kom Azgeda. One of my second-tier warriors."

 

Octavia groaned to herself, she actually wanted a fight. Octavia had trained with Amber before. She was a nice girl, Octavia was a little sad that she would have to be a sacrifice. She often beat her during the training, so killing her with her longsword will be easy. Amber had two daggers, which was her disadvantage as Octavia had a longsword. After around ten minutes of fighting, Octavia finally stabbed her sword through the girl. She whispered under her breath, " _yu gonplei ste odon._ " And twisted the sword to kill the girl faster so she didn't cause any more harm. She slid the blade back and put it into her sheath. 

 

The Queen smirks and says, "Okteivia Kom Azgeda. You fought well. You are a fifth-tier warrior."

 

Octavia bowed and turned to her friends. She had a huge grin on her face. Clarke chuckled and hugged the girl, congratulating her.

 

Now it was Clarke's fight. Obviously the Queen wanted to make Clarke fight last, build up all the tension for Wanheda.

 

The Queen said, "Klark Kom Skaikru, you will fight..."

 

She smirked evilly, which sent chills up Clarke's spine, "Havok Kom Azgeda. One of my Generals."

 

Clarke knew she would have a difficult fight. Testing Wanheda's strength. Clarke nodded and picked up her two blades, spinning them as she got to the middle. The general, Havoc, held out his arm for Clarke in respect for Wanheda. Clarke was slightly surprised. She sheathed one of her daggers and she grasped his arm and nodded. She said to him, "good luck Havoc." Havoc nodded and smiled. He was one of the nice generals that the Queen owned. Whoever died today, it would be a sad death.

 

She unsheathed her second dagger again. And started to spin them again, the two were circling each other. Havoc tried to strike first, which they both knew was a mistake. She grabbed his arm and twisted it, causing a throbbing pain to go through his arm. He dropped his weapon and flipped Clarke over his shoulders. That knocked the wind out of her lungs. She coughed and kicked her feet up into his chin. He flew back onto the floor and Clarke rolled to grab her dagger. Only to be stopped by his foot crushing her wrist. She yelled and tried to get up, but he wrapped his arm around her neck. He was going to kill her by strangling her? No no no. Clarke knew how to get out of this, as she always fought with Finn on the Ark. This was one of Finn's favorite moves, so Clarke could easily get out of it by now. She smashed her head back into his nose, he loosened his grip the slightest bit and Clarke rammed an elbow into his ribs. He fell back, clutching his (probably-broken) ribs. Clarke grabbed one of her daggers and lunged to Havoc. She got a kick to the face as she stabbed it into his forearm. He ripped it out and went to stab Clarke. Clarke rolled away and swiped her feet under his. He fell onto his back and Clarke jumped on him. She kept smashing her fists into the side of his face, until his used all of his force to flip her over.

 

Havoc managed to recover quite quickly and straddled Clarke. He pinned her arms to her side with his thighs and wrapped his hands around Clarke's neck. He had an evil smirk on his face. Clarke struggled and struggled to get out of the grip, but he was overpowering her. She felt tears in her eyes, this was her end. Dying under a really heavy guy, in the middle of the damn Azgeda camp. She turned her head to see her friends. Nova and another grounder were holding Raven and Octavia back, they were yelling. They wanted to help Clarke so badly, she could see the pain in their eyes. And the tears running down their cheeks. Clarke started to see black around her vision. She yelled and tried to push up. No use.

 

And that's when she heard her father's voice, "Clarke. Your stronger than this. You were my little fighter. Now, become my strong girl and fight." Clarke shook her head. And heard her father's voice again, "fight Clarke! Your better than this. I love you Clarke. Be strong, little one."

 

Clarke was nearly passing out when she looked down and bit Havoc's finger. He pulled off straight away, with a cry of pain. Clarke stood up, quite light headed and spat out his finger onto the floor. She could hear her friend's cheering again. She smirked and barged into his side. They flew across the floor and Clarke smashed her hands into his face again. His nose was definitely broken and he has probably lost some teeth. He was getting weaker, Clarke could feel it.

 

She stood up and grabbed her daggers and she twirled them. Havoc was starting to stand up when Clarke threw one into his foot and another into his knee. Causing him to kneel for a couple more seconds. Clarke grabbed his sword off the floor. As she turned around she got a dagger thrown into her shoulder and ducked the second one which was meant for her head. Clarke kept walking forward, her blood and his blood covering her face. She seemed unfazed by the knife stuck in her shoulder. He ran towards her and she did the same. The next thing she knew, his head was on the floor, disconnected from his shoulders. The fight was finally over. Clarke stabbed the sword into the sword. Everyone was cheering 'Wanheda' over and over again.

 

The Queen looked extremely impressed and she said, "Klark Kom Azgeda. You fought well, Wanheda. You are...a High General."

 

Everyone was shocked, but the cheering increased. Clarke bowed and turned to her friends. Their jaws were basically on the floor. Clarke walked over and got lifted off the floor with a massive hug. Clarke laughed and hugged her friend's tightly.

 

Clarke said, "I love you guys!"

 

Raven and Octavia both said, "I love you too."

 

Raven shook her head, "I actually thought you were a goner then Clarkey..."

 

Clarke smirked, "nobody can take down Wanheda."

 

Octavia and Raven smirked and hugged her again.

 

The four warriors went to their Queen and kneeled.

 

The Queen said, "time for your markings, Warriors."

 

They went to the campfire and waited for the metal to heat up. They picked their own markings. Raven and Octavia got their markings on their jaws. Nova got her's across her cheek. And Clarke got one from her temple, which ran down to her jaw. Their markings were extremely painful, especially for Raven and Nova, who didn't really go through any torture. However, Octavia's was more painful than Clarke's as she wasn't tortured as much as Clarke. Clarke just sat there, not making a sound as the dry blood from the battle, mixed with her new blood from the markings.

 

The three girls went back to the artist's tent after cleaning up their wounds and washing the blood off. Clarke got another kill mark added to her neck for Havoc. And Clarke got many bows and smiles as she was walking around the camp. They arrived and decided to get a tattoo saying  _'Gona'_ (Warrior), on their collar bones.

 

* * *

* * *

 

 

Everyone by now, from most clans, knows about Wanheda. That they (nobody is sure about the gender, except Azgeda) are Azgeda and have gone from a training rank. To then killing one of Queen Nia's Generals during their Warrior Fight. To then becoming a High General. Nobody has climbed the ranks that fast before. Nearly everyone is afraid of the great Wanheda, even if they don't show it.

 

Three months of torture. Five months of training. Two weeks of officially being a General. And now it was time for war against the Commander.

 


	7. The Trio Fights Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter:
> 
> Clarke and Echo become blood bound. The trio gets some tattoos. Clarke gets her kills marks along the back of her neck. Raven, Nova, Octavia and Clarke do their final fight and all pass. Raven gets the rank 'Fourth-Tier Warrior'. Nova gets the rank 'Fourth-Tier Warrior'. Octavia gets the rank 'Fifth-Tier Warrior'. And Clarke gets the rank 'High General' which is really high up in the Queen's army. The four get their marks on their faces to show how they are Azgeda.

**7**

**The Trio Fights Again**

 

Clarke, Raven and Octavia are getting ready for another war. This time they are on the opposite side of things.

 

Raven and Octavia don't put any warpaint on, as they are wearing a mask to cover their faces from the enemy. Raven wore full black armor. With her favorite axe. Octavia also wore black armor, but it had some different markings carved into the armor, showing that Octavia is higher up in the ranks. Clarke decided to put on warpaint, to look dangerous if her mask was pulled off during the fight. The black warpaint followed the scar along her face from her first whipping. It made her look intimidating and ready for battle. Clarke wore black armor, but with stripes of blue along the sides and legs. She also wore a blue ribbon around her arm to show everyone that she is a High General in the Queen's army.

 

They start making their way to Polis. It would take around a day to travel there, but they took tents to set up a camp to sleep and train, so then they could fight in the morning. Clarke, Octavia, Raven, Nova, Xander and Echo travel in a group. They talk together, all of them discussing their plans on the war. Clarke was the High General so she would be traveling with Prince Roan's quadrant, straight to the Commander. 

 

The Prince had an evil smirk on his face and asked Clarke, "who do you think we should take in my quadrant Wanheda?"

 

Clarke said, "all of my group are excellent fighters. Octavia, the Fifth-Tier, she is fast and can take on multiple opponents at the same time, however she may get exhausted too quickly if she isn't in a team. Raven, the Fourth-Tier, she has heavy swings with her axe, however her leg can give her a disadvantage in battle. Nova, the Fourth-Tier, she is very skilled with her short-sword and has lots of stamina, however she often leaves her left side open for attacks. Xander, the Fifth-Tier, one of the best archers, however he can get in trouble fast in a sword-fight. And Echo, the General, she is a great assassin and skillful with any type of blades, however she many sometimes be a little too cocky."

 

Roan chuckled quietly, "yes. Echo can be too cocky. You group sounds strong. They can work together to create a good team and help each other's flaw."

 

Clarke nodded. Roan crossed his arms, "go set up your tent Wanheda. We will re-join in the morning."

 

Clarke bowed slightly and walked towards her friends. Clarke ordered for someone to set up her tent with two extra beds in tent for Raven and Octavia to stay with her. She sat down at the campfire next to Octavia.

 

Octavia nudged her arm, "hey Clarkey."

 

Clarke smiled, "heya O."

 

Octavia said, "are you ready for this war Clarke?"

 

"Of course I am O. Are you?"

 

"I guess so."

 

Echo sat down on the other side of Clarke and smiled, "hey sis."

 

Clarke smiled, "oh hey Echo. You doin' okay?"

 

Echo nodded, "yeah yeah. Are you okay?"

 

Clarke smirked, "obviou-"

 

Clarke was interrupted by Raven jumping onto her lap.

 

Raven chuckled, "hey Princess. Thanks for the seat."

 

Clarke laughed, "get offff!"

 

Raven turned and Clarke tried to push Raven's face away, she knew Raven gave sloppy kisses to her and Octavia. Clarke put her hand over Raven's mouth and Raven licked Clarke's hand. Clarke pushed her off and chuckled, wiping her hand on her trousers, "ew that's gross!"

 

Raven was laughing on the floor, "ha! That's what you get Clarkey!"

 

Clarke chuckled, "what did I do?"

 

Raven shrugged, "uhh..your..." Clarke laughed. And Raven laughed and said, "shut it Princess."

 

Nova and Xander walked over with grins on their faces. Nova said, "better get some rest General Wanheda Klark." Clarke shook her head and smiled, "yeah. Probably a good idea. And please, Nova, just call me Clarke." Nova smiled and nodded, "awesome! Now, you three, get off your asses and into your tents."

 

The four sitting around the campfire stood up and walked to their tents. Clarke, Raven and Octavia's tent was next to Echo's tent. Xander and Nova tapped Clarke on the back and walked to their own tents. When they got outside their tents, Raven and Octavia said a brief goodbye and walked straight inside. Clarke gave Echo a small hug and wished her a good sleep.

 

It was early in the morning when they woke up to continue their journey to Polis. They put on their masks and all their weapons attached to them, but they haven't had their daily injections from the Queen. Their wasn't much of a fight at the start when they got inside the walls of Polis. The quadrant in front had already killed most of them, but all of the Azgeda ended up dying too.

 

They all work together to attack to help each other or defend each other. They get through many Trikru warriors and they finally reach the Commander's quadrant: Lexa, Anya, Finn, Lincoln and a couple other warriors.

 

Clarke turns to her quadrant and growls, "the Commander's mine."

 

Everyone nods their agreement.

 

The Commander shouts to them, "Prince Roan of Azgeda. I've never known you to lead a quadrant alongside a High General."

 

Prince Roan smirks, "I've never had to privilege. This is General Wanheda."

 

Clarke steps forward, the Commander narrowed her eyes at the sight of Wanheda. Of course she didn't think it was Clarke, as she still had her mask on. And she also had large amount of armor on, so her curves weren't showing well.

 

They then charge at each other. A Trikru warrior immediately went after Clarke, wanting to take down Wanheda. Raven got attacked by the Commander. Clarke, being extremely protective over Raven, notices that the Commander was about to stab her dagger through Raven's neck, as she was straddling on her. Clarke quickly disposes of the Trikru warrior attacking her and tackles the Commander off from Raven. Clarke rolls, to avoid the painful landing on one of the Commanders or her own blade. She stands up and stares at the Commander in front of her. Clarke didn't expect the kick directed at her face. Her mask flies off and onto the ground.  _Well, there goes my identity._

 

She looks up into the Commander's face. It's been 8 months since they looked at each other. And the Commander thought that the three girls were dead. Clarke heard gasps around her. Everyone shocked about Clarke fighting for the Queen. Raven took of her mask and shook her head. Her drug was quickly wearing away. Anya was into her arms straight away, shouting, "oh my god! Your alive!" Raven drops her weapon on the floor and hugs Anya back. Octavia notices Lincoln and she also takes off her mask. She snaps out of her drug and the two hug tightly. 

 

Clarke's wasn't wearing away as fast. The Clarke that was trapped inside was yelling to the Clarke on the outside, telling her to drop the weapon, to go to her love. But, she grasps her knife harder. The Commander has an extremely shocked face and whispers, "Clarke...?" As if she couldn't believe she was actually standing there. Clarke growls, "Wanheda has been ordered and trained to take your head. And now here Wanheda is. Ready to attack the Commander that is standing in front of her."

 

Lexa shook her head, "Wanheda? No...Your...Your Clarke... _Ai Klark_ (My Clarke)."

 

Clarke's eyes narrowed and she walked slowly over to the Commander. She gets to her target and holds the knife to her throat. Lexa whispered quietly, "Clarke..."

 

Clarke growled, " _I have been waiting for this moment."_

 

Clarke pushed the dagger into Lexa's neck and Clarke watched as a drop of blood ran down Lexa's throat. Her eyes widened. Her drug leaving her system. She then realized that her love was standing in front of her. Clarke whispers, "oh my god...Lexa?" Lexa looked shocked, "Clarke...? Is that you?  _Ai hodnes_ (My love)." Clarke smiled slightly and then turned to a serious face again. Lexa got a little worried that Clarke was no longer there. But, Clarke whispers, " _em's kei hod in. Ai laik hir_ (It's okay love. I'm here)."

 

Lexa relaxed and Clarke pulled the knife away.

 

Prince Roan shouted to her, "do it Wanheda. Take the Commander's head. For you Queen."

 

Clarke growled at the thought of hurting her love. She yelled, spins and throws the dagger. It goes straight through Roan's neck and he slams into the floor. Echo drops to her knees at her close friend and Prince's dead body. She runs over to Clarke. Clarke steps back slightly, not wanting to get into a fight with her. Echo just smirked and pulled her into a tight hug. Echo said with a proud voice, "nice throw Sister." Clarke chuckles, happy to be herself again, "thanks asshole."

 

Clarke turned to her love. They looked into each other's eyes. The blue ocean boring into the forest green. Clarke kissed Lexa on her lips and pulls her into the tightest hug. Lexa pulls back, but keeps her hands on Clarke's shoulders. Lexa kisses her and then looks at Clarke with love eyes. She whispers, "god...I missed you so much Clarke. I thought..."

 

Clarke cups her cheeks, "I missed you too Lex...And yeah...I know...But, I'm here now. With you. Forever."

 

Lexa smiles softly then looks over at Echo, who has a smirk on her face and then looks back at Clarke, with confusion and says, "Echo? Sister?"

 

Clarke shrugs, "we are blood bound."

 

Lexa raises her eyebrows, "um. What?"

 

Clarke smiles, "Lexa. It's fine. She is trustworthy."

 

Lexa tilts her head, "and...She is Ice Nation."

 

Clarke giggled, "remember who your talking to now Lex. I'm Ice Nation too."

 

Lexa traced the marking on Clarke's temple and down to her jaw. Clarke smiled slightly and sighed, "I know Lexa...It's a lot. I don't think I would have done it if I had the choice."

 

Lexa growled, "what do you mean, if you had a choice?!"

 

Clarke sighed, "they used this injection. It clouds out memories...So they...Manipulated us. Me, O, Rae, Echo, Xan and Nova...So we would hate you and then kill you..."

 

Lexa shook her head, "I just...Can't believe your here..."

 

Clarke smiled softly, "I am. And will be forever. But...for now, could we get some rest, it's been 8 months and I'm exhausted."

 

Lexa smiled, "come on."

 

Lexa commanded for the other Azgeda to either return home or stay, but be watched. She told them that the war was over and to clean up the bodies, of both clans and also treat wounds. Clarke looked around for her quadrant, but they already seemed to have left.  _Probably with their lovers._

 

The two go up to Lexa's room. She opens the door and sees Phoenix laying on the bed reading a book. When Phoenix looks up to greet Lexa, she sees Clarke. She jumps up and stumbled off the bed and slammed into Clarke's arms. Phoenix was crying, "oh my...Your alive!!"

 

Clarke hugged her tightly, "I sure am kiddo. And I'm never leaving again. I promise you, young one."

 

Phoenix looks up to see Clarke's face and sees the markings along the side of Clarke's face and the huge scar across the front of her face. Phoenix asks, with a worried tone, "A-Azgeda..?" Clarke nodded, "yes. Queen Nia..."

 

Phoenix said, "please tell me she is dead..."

 

Clarke looked down and says sadly, "she will be...She needs to be killed. Just like Prince Roan. I ended his fight today..."

 

Phoenix sighed in relief, "thank god...He was..."

 

Clarke smirked, "an ass?"

 

Phoenix nodded, "an ass!"

 

Lexa stood there, smiling at their interaction. And staring at her beautiful blonde. She missed her so much...Clarke pulled on Lexa and Phoenix's hands and pulled them over to the bed and said, "come on you two. I'm tired and need some rest with my two favorite people." Lexa and Phoenix both smiled and jumped into the bed after Clarke. Clarke had her arm around Phoenix's shoulders, while Lexa was cuddled into her side, wanting to get as close as possible. Clarke quickly drifted off to sleep. This would probably be the best sleep that Clarke had gotten for 8 terrible months.


	8. The New Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter:
> 
> Clarke, Octavia, Raven, Nova, Echo and Xander get into a battle with the Commander. Their drugs eventually wear away and they go back to normal.

**8**

**The New Queen**

 

 

Clarke woke up early that morning. Getting used to being forced away before sunrise every day for the past 8 months. She sighed, wanting to get more sleep, but she knew it wasn't going to happen. Clarke slipped out of the bed, trying not to wake Phoenix or Lexa from their peaceful sleep. Clarke was quite lucky to have slept all that night, she often woke up from her nightmares. Maybe her home helped.

 

Clarke slipped out the door and closed it quietly, she walked up to one of the guards and asked, with a small smile on her face, "hey. Could you tell me where my quadrant went? I believe not all of them were free?" The guard nodded and said, "I believe some of your quadrant are in the cells. And some are walking around freely, Wanheda." Clarke shivered slightly at that name. She nodded and said, "thank you."

 

Clarke walked down the many, many,  _many_ stairs. She went to the guard that was in front of her quadrant's cell. She asked, "please could I take two prisoners?"

 

The guard stared at Clarke for a couple seconds, seeming to be hesitating on something, "Clarke..?" Clarke nodded and tried to figure out the voice, but the mask muffled most of it out. The guard threw their mask off and leaped at Clarke. They wrapped their arms tightly around Clarke and said, "it's really you!"

 

Clarke instantly recognized that voice, Emori. Clarke wrapped her arms around her middle and squeezed, "it's so good to see you..."

 

Emori pulled away, but kept one of her hands on Clarke's shoulders and said, "I heard some people saying your name. I couldn't believe it, until I saw for myself...And well...Here you are." Clarke smiled, "I'm glad I found you, I miss my drinking buddy."

 

Emori chuckles, "me too Clarkey. Now. Go get who you want." Clarke hugged her and said, "thanks."

 

She moved to the bars of the cell and shouted into the crowd of around fifteen Azgeda warriors, "I need Xander and Nova." The two pushed through the crowd and the three shared a smile, while Emori unlocked the cell door. The two stepped out, seeming much happier now that they were off the drug and Clarke said, "hey assholes."

 

The three started to walk up the stairs. Nova raised her eyebrow, "umm excuse me. Your the asshole who left us to sleep in a cell." Clarke chuckled, "okay. For one; I was very exhausted yesterday and needed my beauty sleep and two; I'm sure that call was cleaner and comfier than Nia's dungeons or our tents."

 

Nova nodded and smirked, "you have a good point there Griffin. Did the Commander tell you to come get us?" Clarke shook her head, "nah. She doesn't know. She is probably awake by now with Phoenix. But, I need you two to meet my family."

 

The three went to the dining hall, with Clarke knowing that her whole group would be sitting there together. And she was right: Finn, Rosita, Lincoln, Anya, Lexa, Lily, Graham, Raven, Octavia, Wells, Murphy, Jasper, Echo, Phoenix, Asher and Monroe were all sitting together. Clarke smiled at her friends and the three started to walk over. Nova wrapped an arm around Clarke's shoulders casually. Clarke waved to her friends, with a huge smile on her face. She pointed to the people at the table and said, "this. Is my family."

 

Everyone stood up, getting up to greet each other. Finn hugged Clarke tightly and for a long time. Clarke said, "hey buddy! Guys, this is my bestfriend, Finn. Xander. This...Is your brother." Finn looked at Clarke in disbelief. Clarke smiled and nodded her head. She pushed him closer to Xander and said, "go say hello. Don't just stare." Finn walks over to Xander and they both hug and start to talk together, basically blocking everyone else out.

 

Rosita, Lily and Graham jumped into Clarke's arms and she said, "heya kiddos. This is Rosita, Lily and Graham."

 

Lincoln gave Clarke a huge bear hug and lifted her feet from the ground. Clarke chuckled, "hey Linc." Lincoln put Clarke down and he looked at the marks on Clarke's face. Clarke felt like she was being judged, but Lincoln smirked and said, "you look pretty badass." Clarke laughed, "I  _am_ badass! Nova this is Lincoln."

 

Clarke silently wished that her other muscular friend would come out of no where and squeeze her into a bear hug. She really did miss Nyko. She shook her head and hugged Wells tightly. Clarke smiled and said, "hey buddy. This is Wells, my bestfriend from my childhood."

 

Jasper, Murphy and Asher went in for a group hug. Clarke chuckled, "this is part of the weed group. Jasper, Murphy and that's Asher."

 

Monroe gave a short hug, but she still told Clarke that she missed her. Clarke smiled and said, "this is Zoe. Well, I call her Monroe."

 

Raven and Octavia were next to engulf her into a tight hug. Clarke laughed, "guys! Breathing is necessary!" The two other girls laughed and released Clarke. "Plus, I literally saw you two yesterday!" Raven laughed, "yes. But! Now we are normal!" Octavia chuckled, "that is true." Clarke laughed and shook her head.

 

Echo hugged her tightly. Clarke shook her head with an amused grin on her face, "Rae and O are bad influences on you." Echo nudged Clarke's arm, "asshole!" Clarke laughed and pushed Echo, "your the asshole, now get it over there."

 

Anya walked over to Clarke. And Clarke being quite awkward, she held out her arm for Anya to take. However, Anya just slapped her arm away and hugged her. Anya whispered into her ear, "I really did miss you Skai gada..." Clarke squeezed her and said, "I missed you too Ahn..." They then pulled away and Clarke chuckled to herself, "now that was unexpected. This is Anya." Anya smirked, like usual and said, "Lincoln was right. You really do look pretty badass." Clarke laughed, "like I said before: I  _am_ badass."

 

Phoenix ran and Clarke caught her in her arms and lifted her up. Clarke smiled, "this is Phoenix. My little girly." Clarke kissed Phoenix's head and put her back on the floor. Lexa walked over, always with a serious face. Clarke snorted, "always so serious." Clarke wrapped her arm around Lexa's waist and pulled closer. Clarke smiled, "this is Lexa. My other girly." Clarke winked. Raven laughed, "wow. Really?  _'Girly'_ ?" Clarke chuckled, "shut your little mouth Reyes." Raven giggled and winked to Clarke. Clarke rolled her eyes and looked back at Lexa and Nova. Lexa said, with a small smile, "welcome to Polis Nova. And welcome to the family."

 

They all sit at the table together, Emori managed to get another guard on watch so she was able to join the table too. Echo explained to the group about the drug that they had to use. Echo nearly mentioned the whippings and torture, however Clarke nudged her foot under the table and gave her a look to say that it wasn't the time to tell any of them. Echo smiled and nodded at Clarke, understanding what she didn't want to be mentioned. Clarke tells the story about the awesome pit fight. How Octavia saved Raven's life by keeping the right amount of pressure on her wound. Clarke tried to make them two seem like they did better during the fight, however they just said, "Clarkey, you can't even deny it. You literally five grounders in like the space of three seconds. Your Wanheda, you were the best Clarke." They talked for the whole day about their training and then the final fight to become Azgeda. Everyone was really impressed with Clarke.

 

Raven stood up and said, "wanna walk Clarke?" Clarke raised an eyebrow, "why do-" Raven gave her a look and Clarke said, "oh yeah. Sure." Clarke stood up and kissed Phoenix's forehead and then Lexa's cheek. Clarke walked away with Raven and shouted over her shoulder, "see you later guys."

 

Clarke and Raven walked through some of the allies and Clarke decided to break the silence, "what's up Rae?" Raven scratched the back of her neck, "the Queen, what do we do about her now that we haven't taken Polis? She will come after us." Clarke shook her head, "Reyes. She can't get through the guards."

 

"Klark. Reivon."

 

Clarke turned and saw the person she really didn't want to see. How? Perfect fucking timing.

 

Clarke stuttered, "N-Nia..." Both Raven and Clarke stumbled back a few steps. The Queen held her head high and said, "I expected Heda's head. However, I haven't received it. Where is my package?" Raven stuttered, "w-we don't h-have it..." Nia raised an eyebrow, "and why is that?" The two stayed silent. Nia growled, "speak up!" Clarke tried to seem intimidating, but it really just seemed pathetic, "we don't s-serve y-you."

 

Nia started to advance on the two Azgeda. Clarke's knees felt weak and they buckled. Raven's did the same. They were both on their knees for the Queen. Once again. The Queen smirked, "good." Clarke reached into her boot and grabbed the handle of one of her larger daggers. And then reached for a throwing knife from her thigh. Clarke looked up, "Nia." The Queen narrowed her eyes, "what Klark?" Clarke smirked, "Echo will make a great Queen."

 

Clarke threw her knife into the guard on Nia's left. And the second guard jumped on top of her. Clarke shouted to Raven, "run! Just hide! NOW!"

 

Raven ran, as fast as she could with her injured leg. Clarke sliced up the body of the second guard, covering her face and body with his blood and guts. She pushed the guard off and jumped up. Clarke was slammed into the wall with a knife to her throat. The Queen punched the knife from Clarke's hand. Clarke was furious, she needed to kill the Queen. She grabbed her arm and kicked her knee. The Queen dropped her knife and was forced onto her knees. Clarke grabbed her large knife and placed it on the Queen's throat.

 

Clarke smirked, "I would love to put you in that hell of a dungeon. And then have you tortured for the rest of your pathetic life. But, instead, I'm going to take your head and avenge all of the people you have killed and tortured."

 

Nia growled, "you couldn't. Your weaker than you think. You are part of Azgeda now and your marks show everyone that. It shows that you bow and serve me."

 

Clarke shook her head, "these marks show that I bow and serve the Queen. Echo is the Queen." Clarke growled, "any last words, Nia?"

 

Nia growled, "death to the Commander and Trikru."

 

Clarke said, "yu gonplei ste odon. May your spirit burn in hell."

 

Clarke took one clean swing and cut off the Queen's head. Her head slid off her neck and her body slumped onto the floor. Clarke picked up Nia's head, took off the crown and put it into her jacket and walked up to the throne room. She held Nia's head by her hair and opened the doors. It was full of people. Everyone turned to see Clarke covered from head to toe in blood. The whole room went silent. Clarke dropped the head onto the floor. And said, with her head raised high, "a gift, Commander."

 

The Commander stood from her throne and walked down to Clarke. She looked at the head and then realized whose head it was. People started to crowed around. Echo pushed past everyone and was shocked. Clarke pulled out the crown from her jacket. When people saw the crown they started to kneel on one knee, showing their respect. Clarke looked around and smiled. She looked and Echo and placed it on her head. Clarke then knelt. People seeing Wanheda kneel, made the rest of the room kneel too. Echo was still shocked. Clarke met her eyes and smirked. She stood up and people followed her actions. Some people started to leave the room, most likely trying to spread the gossip of Wanheda killing the Ice Queen and then kneeling to another one.

 

Echo was very very shocked and said, "Clarke?"

 

Clarke bowed and said sarcastically, "my Queen."

 

Echo shook her head, "nu uh! Why would you make me Queen? You could have taken it."

 

Clarke smiled, "you will be a great leader Echo. I trust you with our people."

 

Echo had a huge smile on her face and said, "your an asshole, you know that right?"

 

Clarke laughed, "yeah. I'm aware. And so are you, asshole. But, you love me though."

 

Echo rolled her eyes, "hell yeah I do. And you love me too, asshole."

 

Clarke chuckled, "yeah yeah, whatever."

 

Echo jumped into her arms. Clarke hugged her back and laughed, "knew you weren't cold sis."

 

Echo pulled away and raised an eyebrow, "when have I ever been cold?"

 

Clarke opened her mouth to tell her when, but she realized that Echo had always been really nice. Clarke smiled, "good point. Your a total babe."

 

Echo smiled and shook her head. She said, "I want to make you the heir to the throne, Klark Kom Azgeda."

 

Echo held out her arm. Clarke took it and smirked, "it would be my pleasure Queen Eiko Kom Azgeda."

 

Raven jumped onto Clarke's back, relieved that Clarke was safe. She put her hand on Clarke's face. Raven jumped off and started to rub her hands, "ew ew ew, I forgot about the blood."

 

Clarke laughed, "that's what you get for jumping on the heir to the throne."

 

Raven bowed jokingly, "my apologies Princess."

 

Clarke laughed and pushed Raven's shoulder. Raven seemed really excited all of a sudden, "oh shit! You really are a Princess now!"

 

Clarke laughed, "oh crap, yeah. I really am living up to my nickname."

 

Lexa chuckled, "your majesty, Clarke."

 

Clarke smirked, "hey! Don't you start! My friends are really bad influences."

 

Octavia laughed, "you love us though."

 

Clarke smiled, "your lucky."

 

Raven snickered, "and you smell."

 

Lexa chuckled, "yeah. I can agree on that one."

 

Clarke held up her hands, "woah woah woah. Ya'll ganging up on me! Echo? Gimme some help here?"

 

Echo laughed, "guys. Leave poor old Clarkey alone. Your wasting her time that she could be cleaning herself right now. Cause damn. You do smell!"

 

Clarke huffed, "hey! Now, this is just unfair!"

 

Lexa laughed, "come on Clarke. Time for a bath."

 

They heard some 'ooo's.

 

Lexa turned and said, "alone."

 

Clarke turned towards the group. She shakes her head and smirks, "alone means that she will try to resist and then get in the bath. And then we will have-Ouch!" Lexa slapped Clarke's arm to shut her up. Clarke giggled and winked at the group. Clarke washes her face to get rid of all the blood. She undress and pulls Lexa towards the bath. Clarke sits in and says, "join meee!"

 

Lexa smiled, but said, "not yet Clarke. I need to sort some things out with Echo, now that she is Queen."

 

Clarke pouted, "fine! I'm expecting you tomorrow to join me."

 

Lexa smirked, "oh, I will be there." Lexa winked and then walked out.

 

Clarke finished having a bath and went to find Octavia and Raven, with an idea. Clarke found Raven on the way to the bar, "there you are."

 

Raven smirked, "nice bath Clarke?"

 

Clarke crossed her arms, "she was busy. Next time though." She winked.

 

Raven shook her head, "but, how could someone resist you?"

 

Clarke chuckled, "are you flirting with me Raven Reyes?"

 

Anya giggled, "better not be."

 

Clarke laughed, "I'm irresistible. I wouldn't blame her!"

 

Anya raised an eyebrow, "I don't know if you remember the first time we met, but-"

 

Clarke said, "you were a complete asshole."

 

Anya laughed, "I apologized like 50 times!"

 

Clarke chuckled, "yeah yeah, don't worry dude."

 

Octavia walked up to them, "hey Clarkey!"

 

Clarke smiled, "hey O."

 

Octavia seemed a little nervous and said, "I've got something to ask you."

 

Clarke said, "hit me."

 

Raven hit Clarke's arm. Clarke turned to Raven, "what was that for?"

 

Raven smirked, "what? you told us to."

 

Clarke laughed, "such an asshole Reyes."

 

Raven smirked, "I know."

 

Clarke turned to Octavia and said, "anyways. What's up O?"

 

Octavia fiddled with her thumbs and said, "I want to be Trikru."

 

Clarke smiled and placed her hand on Octavia's shoulder, causing the younger girl to look up at Clarke. Clarke said, "I know, Okteivia Kom Trikru. You belong there. And you will always be Skaikru."

 

Clarke went into her pocket and hands Octavia a piece of purple ribbon. Clarke says, "Skaikru." Octavia took the ribbon and Clarke sewed it onto her uniform. Clarke smiled, "we are family."

 

Raven tapped Clarke on the shoulder. Clarke turned to Raven, who had a massive smile on her face. Clarke snorted and started to sew the purple ribbon on her uniform. Clarke asked, "you want to transfer too?" Raven shook her head, "as long as I'm with you, I'm happy."

 

Clarke smiled and placed a piece of ribbon in both of their hands. Clarke said, "sew it on Anya and Lincoln if they want, of course. We will protect those with purple for the rest of our lives."

 

They both smiled and Raven turned to Anya. Anya quickly accepted the ribbon with a soft smile on her face. Clarke and Anya exchanged nods. 

 

Clarke went around Polis to find members of her family. She first head to Finn's tent. Clarke shouted, "Fin Kom Skaikru." Clarke heard an "enter." Clarke entered the tent to find Xander and Monroe with Finn. The three of them allowed Clarke to sew the ribbon of their uniform.

 

Next she found Phoenix, Rosita, Lily and Graham at the training grounds. They quickly excepted them, with huge smiles on their faces. Clarke passed by Lincoln, who already had his on his uniform. Octavia was quick.

 

Clarke heads to Emori's tent, "Emori Kom Trikru." Emori says, "Klark Kom Azgeda. Get you ass in here." Clarke went in the tent and found Murphy there too. She sewed the ribbon on.

 

Next, she went to Nova's tent, "Nofa Kom Azgeda." Nova popped her head out of the tent and smiled when she saw Clarke, "oh hey! Come in." Clarke went in and got hit in the face with the smell of very strong alcohol. Clarke laughed, "shit. Having a party without me?" Nova smirked, "join us then." Clarke laughed and saw others sitting together. And then she smelt the weed. Of course. Clarke placed her hand over her heart, "what the hell are you guys doing?! Smoking weed without me?" Jasper giggled, "heya. Come take a hit then!" Clarke laughed, "maybe next time. Busy right now." Clarke sewed the ribbons on Wells, Jasper, Asher and Nova's uniform.

 

She walked up the tower and into the throne room, where Echo and Lexa were still talking. Clarke bowed low to Lexa, showing her respect, "Commander." And then knelt on one knee to Echo, "Queen Echo." Echo said, "Clarke." Clarke smirked and pulled out a piece of purple ribbon. She stood up and raised an eyebrow. Echo laughed, "get your ass over here." Clarke walked over and sewed the ribbon on her uniform. Echo smiled, "I didn't actually think you were going to do it when you mentioned it a while back."

 

Clarke smiled, "to protect my people Echo. We are family."

 

Clarke turned to Lexa and fiddled with another piece of ribbon and started to ramble, "I know your the Commander, so I would understand if you didn't want it."

 

Lexa placed her hands over Clarke's to stop her fiddling and feeling so nervous. Lexa smiled, "I would be honored Clarke."

 

Clarke had a massive smile on her face as she sewed the ribbon the Commander's uniform. Echo smiled and placed her hand on Clarke's shoulder. She then exited the room. Clarke placed her hand on Lexa's neck and pulled her closer and kissed her. She really missed this. She missed Lexa. She missed her home. Clarke pulled away and they were both panting for air.

 

Clarke placed her forehead on Lexa's and said, "I love you Lexa..."

 

Lexa was surprised, "what?"

 

Clarke moved back quickly, realizing what she said. Now she was worried that she fucked everything up. "I...uhh..."

 

Lexa could see the hurt on Clarke's face and then realized that she fucked up, "no! I mean. Clarke. I love you too."

 

Lexa stepped forward and placed her forehead on Clarke's again. Clarke was slightly shocked, "you do?"

 

Lexa smiled, "of course I do!"

 

Lexa kisses Clarke's lips softly and said, "let's try that again."

 

Clarke smiled, "I love you."

 

Lexa smiled, "I love you too."


	9. Multiple Surprises

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Time:
> 
> Clarke killed Queen Nia. I new Queen rises - Queen Echo. And finally Clexa says 'I love you'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy the last chapter of 'Changed'.
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes!

**9**

**Multiple Surprises**

 

 

Clarke gets up early in the morning and heads to the training grounds. A Trikru asks her if she wanted to train together and of course, Clarke said yes. They started off with hand to hand combat, with Clarke easily beating his ass. And then moved onto blades. Clarke was very skillful with her duel daggers, she was fast and flexible. They started out defensive, but then the Trikru warrior started to attack more aggressively and more towards her head and throat. The warrior was shouting out insult after insult and it was starting to frustrate Clarke. The warrior shouted, "you Azgeda scum!"

 

Clarke rolled her eyes and started to walk away, she had had enough of this asshole. She said, with her back turned, "you need to calm down. I'm done with training with you now."

 

The warrior growled, "and you need to die!" The warrior sliced her back, ripping her shirt and opening up her deep, painful scars. She turned on her heals, after hissing in pain and swings at his head. Her fist connects with his jaw, with a crack and he falls to the floor. Clarke jumps on top of the warrior and straddles his middle. She was about to try and knock him out to stop him from fighting, but he just grabbed onto Clarke's ripped shirt and pulled it, to help twist their positions. However, the shirt just ripped more and his fingers gripped into Clarke's scars, causing more pain and blood to pore from them. Clarke reached for the knife that he dropped when he fell to the group and she stabbed him in the arm and into the floor, keeping his arm pinned. While his other hand was still ripping open Clarke's back, she reached for one of her hidden blades in her boot and stabbed it into his neck.

 

 _Shit._ She thinks.  _This goes against all Trikru's ways. Killing someone of the training ground is a sign of hatred towards that clan. I will either get punished terribly for this or killed, both by the Commander's - her loves - hands._

 

She jumps off the dead body and stands from her crouching position. She can feel the breeze on her exposed back and the warm drips of her blood trailing from her many,  _many_ scars. She can hear whispers and gasps from the warriors on the training ground. Clarke only thinks its because of the fight that just happened and the fact that she just killed a man.

 

Murphy runs over to Clarke. His hair flopping over his eyes in the process. He has a really concerned look on his face. He sweeps his hair from his eyes and says, "shit Griffin..."

 

Clarke shook her head, "Murph. I had to. He was trying to kill me."

 

Murphy placed his hand on his head and sighs, "no Clarke...Your back..."

 

Clarke shrugs, not really thinking about what he is trying to say, "I know. I didn't expect his attack. We were just training."

 

Murphy says, with quite a pale face, says, "Clarke...Why is your back...full of scars?"

 

Clarke then realized why he seemed so concerned for her. She was about to reply, however she was surrounded by her friends within seconds. Being crowded like this, with a dead body, caused many flashbacks and she started to breath a little too quickly.

 

~~~

 

Around 3-4 Months Ago

 

Clarke was training to become a warrior for Queen Nia. She was fighting with an aggressive Azgeda warrior. He kept slicing her legs and arms, causing her to become more weak during their training. He went for the kill, towards her neck, but Clarke kicked him in the stomach and jumped towards him. She grabbed his neck and squeezed hard and kept smashing his head off the floor. Within seconds, his body went limp. That's when she realized that she killed the man. Many people surrounded the area, some people were shocked, others were quite disgusted. The crowd split as the Queen walked towards Clarke and the dead Azgeda warrior. She was flanked by Ontari and Roan.

 

Her day ended up in the medical tent, as she received thirty whips for killing a warrior. And Nia just kept a smug look on her face the entire whipping.

 

~~~

 

Present

 

Echo was cupping her cheeks, trying to calm her down. She had seen Clarke multiple times, in the Ice Nation camp, when she had flashbacks of her experiences. Clarke saw the crowd of her friends splitting as the Commander walked towards Clarke and the dead Trikru warrior. She was flanked by Indra and Anya. The Commander seemed shocked at first, but then replaced her face with no emotions and said coldly, "explain."

 

Clarke could feel the tears burning her eyes. She felt her knees buckle and she fell down to the ground. She was on both knees and had her hands planted on the floor below her. She was too hurt and weak to stand up, all the flashbacks coming back to her, all her fear rising to the surface. She stuttered, "I...H-He..."

 

Raven limped over, pushing loads of the crowd out of the way. She saw the pain in Clarke's face as she slumped over on the ground. She was then swarmed with the flashbacks of Clarke's pained face taking those whipping for her. The pained face when she had her cuts cleaned. And her pained face when she dreamed about these experiences, sweating all over, tears running down her cheeks, while tossing, turning and mumbling in her sleep. She couldn't stand see that face anymore. She helped her and Octavia all the time and now she felt like she needed to help Clarke. She limped over and kneeled besides Clarke, she said, "Commander. I will take them."

 

Clarke jumped by the sudden voice and turned her head towards Raven. She said, "no Ra-"

 

Raven cut her off, with a firm voice, "no Clarke. You took every single one of mine and Octavia's punishments."

 

Clarke shook her head and placed her hand gently on Raven's cheek, "I-I couldn't let you go through that pain Raven..."

 

Everyone just had shocked faces on, not knowing what to do or say. And that's when Octavia rushed over, after hearing about a death on the training ground. She said, "what the fuck is going on? Where is Clarke and Rav-Oh..."

 

She rushed over to her best friends that were kneeling on the ground. She crouched next to them and said, "she isn't like Nia, Clarke. I know you now think that everyone is like her. From your experience with her...I understand that. But...You will never go through that again..."

 

Clarke's eyes started to water. She launched herself backwards into Octavia's arms, while grabbing Raven's hand and bringing her up so they could have a group hug. This exposed her back, full of blood, cuts and scars to Lexa. She went pale, never realizing all of that on her back, she hadn't felt it when they hugged. She whispered weakly, "C-Clarke..?"

 

It was too quite for Clarke to hear. Octavia rubbed Clarke's back, trying to comfort her, however she forgot about the exposed back, cuts, scars, blood and her memories. Clarke jumped back at the touch, pushing the two girls away from her. Clarke's ears were filled with, not the caring voices of her concerned friends or lover, but with the whipping slashes across her skin, the screaming from the dungeons and the sizzling from the burning metal placed along her once soft pale skin. She crouched on the floor and clawed at her head, covering her ears, saying with pain, "stop. Make it stop!"

 

Echo instantly pointed to Octavia and Raven, who had tears running down their cheeks, because of the pain from their best friend and she said, "get her up and into the tower." They both hesitated for a second and Echo shouted, "NOW!"

 

They both shot into actions, grabbing Clarke's shoulders and wrapping her arms over theirs. They made their way to the tower and Echo squeezed Clarke's hand, trying to tell her that her sister is there. They put her on furs and people surrounded her. Clarke kept crying and yelling for the sounds and images to stop coming back to her. Echo was trying to stop people from crowding the area, but people were just not listening to her. They were too concerned with their blonde friend. Echo had enough, she shouted, "EVERYONE GET THE FUCK OUT NOW!"

 

Most people rushed out the room. The only people who remained were Octavia, Raven, Wells and Lexa. Echo turned to them and said, more calmly, "guys. I need you to leave. She needs space, she needs me right now. I have seen this happen many times before for the past 8 months."

 

Octavia and Raven both nodded, remembering the times that Clarke just needed her sister. They both kissed Clarke's sweaty forehead and walked out, with their hands clasped together. Wells realized that the three of them knew what they were doing with Clarke, so he kissed her cheek and left the room as well. However, Lexa was sat there, with tears running down her cheeks, just staring at the upset, shaky Clarke. Echo walked over slowly and said, "Lexa. I need you to leave her. Please. For her."

 

Lexa looked up, teary eyed at Echo and said, shakily, "help her. I beg you."

 

That was the most vulnerable Echo has ever heard Lexa before. She nodded and said, "I will. I promise. I will come and get you once she's ready."

 

Lexa kisses Clarke on the corner of her lips, for a couple seconds, not wanting to leave Clarke. She walks away and closes the door, but not without giving Clarke one last glance.

 

Echo sat on a chair next to Clarke's bed and held her hand. She said, "Clarke, sister, it's me. Echo."

 

"Nia. Please..."

 

Echo kissed her knuckles and rubbed her thumbs over them and said, "Clarke Griffin. It's Echo. I'm the new Queen of Azgeda. You killed Nia and delivered her head to the Commander. The Commander, Lexa. Clarke Griffin your in love with Lexa. I need you to come back to me Clarke."

 

Clarke shook her head and her shakes slowed down slightly, "I...what? E-Echo? Sister...?"

 

Echo sighed in relief, "yeah. It's me Clarke. Lexa is really worried about what you have gone through...Your scars aren't weak Clarke. They show how strong you are and how strong you stayed during all your torture."

 

Clarke nodded slowly and said, with still a shaky voice, "why? Why is she worried?"

 

Echo smiled softly and squeezed her hand, "well, Clarke. She is your girl."

 

Clarke chuckled, "I told her that I loved her yesterday."

 

Echo's smile grew. She got some bandages and pulled off Clarke's ruined top. She washed some of the wounds and began to wrap her body in the bandages and said, "and I can tell that she loves you too."

 

Clarke smiled at the memory and said, "she said that she loves me too."

 

Echo helped Clarke put on another top and she grinned, "that's adorable. You know all your friends love you as well right? I love you sister. Your so important to everyone."

 

Clarke reached for Echo and pulled her into a hug. She sighed and said, "thank you. For everything."

 

Echo squeezed her shoulders, "she's waiting for you Clarke. Do you want to-"

 

Clarke smiled, "get her ass in here."

 

Echo laughed and got up, "I love you sis."

 

Clarke chuckled, "I love you too sissy."

 

Echo went out the room to get Lexa. A couple seconds later, she heard feet running down the hall and then the door swinging open. Lexa ran over to the bed, nearly tripping on her feet and gave Clarke a massive hug. Clarke chuckled, "hey there..."

 

Lexa wiped some tears from her eyes and said, "are...are you okay...?"

 

Clarke shrugged, "I'm...better..."

 

Lexa took a deep breath and asked, "what happened...?"

 

Clarke sighed, "Nia...and her methods..."

 

"What methods?"

 

Clarke looked down to her lap and replied, "her stupid torture chamber. That bitch had it coming to her."

 

"How long...Was your torture for?"

 

"3 months. And three persons worth. The rest of the 5 months were training and getting whipped. Once again, three persons worth."

 

Lexa was quite confused and asked, "what do you mean, three persons worth?"

 

Clarke sighed, "look at Octavia and Raven's backs, they are basically clean and smooth. I took their torture, whippings and punishments."

 

"Why?"

 

Clarke looked back up and in Lexa's beautiful, glassy green-eyes, "because they are my people. And I would do anything to protect my people."

 

Lexa understood. She would also do anything for her own people. She kissed Clarke softly and whispered against her lips, "your so brave."

 

Clarke cupped her cheek gently, "I love you Lex."

 

Lexa smiled and leaned into Clarke's palm, "I love you too  _hodnes._ " 

 

Phoenix walked in a couple minutes later, with a worried smile on hr face. She saw Clarke and Lexa cuddling and said, "hey mom...wait moms."

 

Clarke's jaw dropped and she looked at Lexa, who had a huge smile on her face. Phoenix said quickly, "unless you don't wan-"

 

Clarke shook her head and said, "get your little ass over here! Daughter."

 

Phoenix ran up to Lexa and Clarke and wrapped her little arms around their shoulders. Clarke moved up so Phoenix was squeezed in between Clarke and Lexa.

 

A guard came into the room around five minutes after the new family were cuddling together and said, "we need you immediately, Commander."

 

Lexa nodded and kissed Phoenix's forehead and then kissed Clarke on the lips gently. She walked out the room with a little wave and followed the guard.

 

Phoenix asked Clarke, "could you help me read?"

 

Clarke smiled softly, "of course."

 

Phoenix jumped off the bed and grabbed a book, that was sat under the bunny that Clarke had given her the first night that she spent in the tower. She jumped back on the bed and handed Clarke the book. Clarke read to Phoenix, as she wrapped an arm around her shoulder. And Phoenix leaned into Clarke's side. They sat there for around one hour. With Clarke and Phoenix taking turns in reading and Clarke helping Phoenix whenever she couldn't say a word or she didn't understand what it meant.

 

Lexa came into the room, with a strange expression on her face and she said, "Clarke. Somebody wishes to see you."

 

Clarke nodded and began to stand up and Phoenix followed. A female figure walked into the room and looks to Clarke.

 

"Clarke?"

 

Clarke looks at the woman. "Mom?"

 

Abigail had tears forming in her eyes, "I..oh my gosh..."

 

Clarke looked at her mother and took in her appearance. She looked different. She scanned her body and that's when she saw her mother's large, round body. Clarke's mother is pregnant? Clarke's having a sibling? But...Who is the father? Then Marcus Kane walks into the room and places his hand on Abby's shoulder and they smiled to each other. Clarke walked over to Lexa with Phoenix by her side.

 

Abby looked at Clarke concerned, "Clarke. What happened to you darling?"

 

Abby reached for Clarke's face, but she backed away and stood half behind Lexa. Lexa stood taller and placed her hand on her sword's handle, on her waist. Clarke shook her head, "just because I now know that your alive, doesn't mean that I forgive you. Forgive you for leaving me in that damn cell for around two years. Forgive you for letting them for send me to the ground. To my death. Oh! And forgive you for killing dad!"

 

Abby looked shocked, "Clar-"

 

Clarke shook her head and interrupted her, "No! At least I've got some good things out of it! I gained a best friend, my cell-mate, Finn Collins, Spacewalker. I also gained a better friendship with Octavia Blake, the girl under the floor and Raven Reyes, the one who stole the drop-ship to get out of that shit that you call the Ark. I also gained a sister! Echo Kom Azgeda. And the best of all!" Clarke wrapped her arms around Lexa's waist and Phoenix's shoulder and continued, "I got a girlfriend and a daughter. They are both my everything and I love them so much. I would never  _think_ to hurt my family."

 

Abby sighed, "Clarke. I am so so sorry about your father...You know I loved him for than anything...I regret a lot of things on the Ark. But, we both gained new families and new memories. And for you...Your so different..."

 

Clarke shook her head, "I'm Azgeda mom..."

 

Abby had a confused look on her face, "what does that mean, baby?"

 

Clarke said, "it's a clan. I will take you there one day, the snow. Echo, my sister, is the Queen."

 

Clarke walked slowly to her mother and hugged her tightly. She whispered, "I forgive you mom." Clarke could feel Abby relax more. Abby touched Clarke's neck by accident and felt all the scar's on her neck. Her kill marks. 57. Abby pulled away and asked, "what are those marks Clarke?"

 

Clarke shrugged, "my kill marks."

 

Abby chocked a little. "your...How m-many?"

 

Clarke puffed out her chest proudly and said, "57. I need one more for killing the Queen."

 

Abby was really, really shocked, "the Queen. You killed your own Queen?"

 

Phoenix said, "she was a  _joka_ (fucker), Clarke did the right thing after everything that she did to Clarke."

 

Abby looked back at Clarke and asked, "what did she do?"

 

Clarke turned around and pulled her top up and said, "lift the bandages."

 

Abby walked closer and lifted them up and dropped them back down straight away. She said, "w-what..."

 

Clarke pulled her shirt back down, turned back to Abby and said, "torture."

 

Abby's face seemed so broken, "oh...Clarke..."

 

Clarke shook her head, "it's okay mom. How many people are down here?"

 

Abby said, "around 70."

 

Clarke nodded and turned to Lexa and Phoenix. She said in Grounder, " _put extra guards on. We will not be able to trust all these people. Phoenix, keep a knife on you at all times or a guard if you need one. They are my people, but I believe that I am no longer all of their leaders."_ Clarke pointed to her purple ribbon and continued, but in English, "only trust our family."

 

They both nodded. Clarke said,  _"Ai hod yu in bute. En stai klir._ (I love you both. And stay safe.)"

 

Lexa and Phoenix both said,  _"Ai hod yu in seintaim._ (I love you too.)" And Phoenix added, " _nomi._ (mom.)"

 

Clarke kissed Phoenix on the forehead and Lexa on the lips. She turned round and walked over to Kane. Clarke said, "Kane. We meet again."

 

Kane nodded, "it seems like we do Griffin."

 

Clarke held out her arm and Kane took it. They both seem to be trying to keep their laughter in. Clarke said, "it seems that you and my mother are together."

 

Kane rolled his eyes, "finally."

 

Clarke giggled, "yes. Finally."

 

They both laughed and hugged each other. Clarke turned to Abby and smirked, "mother, I approve of your lover."

 

Kane laughed and said, "isn't it supposed to be the other way around?"

 

Abby chuckled, "well. I approve of your girl."

 

Clarke smiled, "good. Your probably think that she is scary. But, trust me, shes a softie."

 

Lexa gave a cute, small smile and her cheeks went pink. Clarke chuckled, "see? Softie." Lexa giggled and kissed her cheek.

 

Clarke asked her mom and Kane, "do you know the gender yet?"

 

Kane and Abby both smiled at each other. Abby said, "a boy." And Kane said, "and a girl."

 

Clarke felt tears in her eyes, "twins?!"

 

Kane chuckled, "yeah!"

 

Clarke smiled brightly, "congratulations!!"

 

She hugged them both and said, "what are their names? And how far until they are born? And what last name are you using?"

 

Abby laughed, "someone is excited!"

 

Kane said, "the boy, Max. We don't have a name for the girl. We are open for any suggestions."

 

Clarke smiled, "Max. I like Max! Maks Kom Skaikru! For the girl. How about Ra-"

 

Abby said, "we do not need two Ravens!"

 

They all giggled and Abby said, "they are actually due any day!"

 

Clarke smiled, "little babies!!!!"

 

Lexa tapped her chin and then asked, "wait. Am I going to be like, a sister-in-law? Kinda?"

 

Abby smiled, "yes!"

 

Lexa smiled brightly, "awesome."

 

Clarke smiled at her love. Kane said, "the last name is Kane-Griffin."

 

Abby smiled, "we are married Clarke."

 

Clarke nodded, "great! But. Can I stay as a Griffin?"

 

Kane chuckled, "obviously, Griffster."

 

Clarke laughed, "it's been nearly 12 years since you have called me that. I was only 7...Damn..."

 

Abby raised an eyebrow, "how do you guys know each other?"

 

Kane laughed, "well. When Wells would chase Clarke around the Ark. I would sometimes give her some hiding spots. And she often came to me when she had a problem. She was an adorable kid, couldn't say no to those blue innocent eyes."

 

Clarke giggled, "aha they were some fun times. I'm not adorable anymore. I'm the heir to the throne of Azgeda. All should fear the almighty Clarkey!"

 

Lexa laughed, "when you say it like that, you really are just adorable."

 

Clarke pouted, "no! Your adorable!"

 

Lexa smirked, "I'm not adorable. I'm the Commander of twelve clans. All should fear the almighty Lexy!"

 

Clarke chuckled, "you have made your point. Lexy."

 

Lexa giggled, "lexA."

 

Clarke smirked, "lexY."

 

They both laughed and Lexa said, " _ai hod yu in, hodnes._ (I love you, love.)"

 

Clarke kissed her on the lips and said, " _ai hod yu in seintaim, meizen._ (I love you too, beautiful.)"

 

Phoenix giggled, "I have heard enough of your 'I love you's, now get your  _joken_ (fucking) asses for some food."

 

Lexa chuckled and shook her head, "and I wonder who you learnt that word from."

 

Clarke smiled innocently, "I get frustrated a lot. Plus! She probably heard it from Rae the most! Right Phoe?"

 

Phoenix chuckled, "yeah. But, you say it more!"

 

Clarke said, "your traitor!"

 

Phoenix laughed. Abby touched Clarke's forearm and said, "some of your group from the Ark would love to see that your alive."

 

Lexa smiled, "let's go eat then!"

 

They got halfway down the hall. And then Clarke was tackled in a hug by Echo and they both fell onto the floor. Echo said happily, "I missed you sis!"

 

Clarke laughed, "asshole, you saw me like two hours ago! Gosh, your nearly as clingy as Lex."

 

Echo chuckled, "that's impossible."

 

Clarke shoved her shoulder, "your such an ass."

 

Echo smirked, "you love me though."

 

Clarke smiled, "I knowww."

 

Echo got up and pulled Clarke up with her. Clarke introduced Echo, "this is my mother and step-father, Abby and Kane. Well, his name is Marcus."

 

Echo smiled, "hello. I'm Echo. The Queen of Azgeda."

 

Clarke said, "and my sister."

 

Abby raised an eyebrow, clearly confused. Clarke pulled her sleeve up and Echo did the same. They showed Abby their tattoos. Clarke said, "we are blood bound."

 

Kane nodded, "so, you do this with anyone?"

 

Clarke shook her head, "not exactly. You would know the feeling to be blood bound to someone."

 

Kane smiled at her and nodded his head. They walked into the eating hall and saw her group and some of her old group that recently came down. She said, "hey assholes! This is my mother and step-father. I will introduce you gu-BELLAMY!"

 

Bell turned when he heard her name and caught Clarke into his arms. He lifted her off the ground and spun her around. Miller ran at the pair, so did Atom, Harper, Monty, Charlotte and Ethan and they all hugged her tightly. Clarke smiled, "hey guys!"

 

They all sat at the table and Clarke decided to introduce everyone. Clarke pointed as the named them, "Finn Collins, my cell-mate. Rosita, one of the first people to find me and Finn. Lincoln, the first person to find me and Finn and also Octavia's boyfriend. Anya, was an asshole, just saying, and also Raven's girl. Lexa, the Commander of 12 clans and my love." She kissed her on the cheek and then continued, "Lily, Nightblood and Rosita's friend. Graham, also Rosita's friend. Emori, my good old drinking buddy and also Murphy's girlfriend. Raven, my best friend and Anya's girl and second. Octavia, my other best friend and Lincoln's girl and second. Wells, my childhood best friend. Murphy, a brilliant asshole and Emori's boy. Jasper, part of the stoner gang. Echo, my sister and the Queen of Azgeda. Phoenix, my daughter. Asher, part of the stoner gang. Monroe, great human and Finn's girlfriend. Xander, and unexpected face and Finn's brother. Nova, tent-mate at the Ice Nation camp, great friend."

 

Clarke smiled at her friends and then moved onto the others, "now for the new comers." She pointed to them as she named them, "Kane, my step-dad and also the father to my brother and sister! TWINS!"

 

Everyone around the table cheered. Clarke laughed and continued, "Bellamy, great friend, Octavia's brother, Atom's boy. Atom, like a brother to me and Bell's boy. Harper, awesome girl, Monty's girl. Monty, leader of the stoner gang and Harper's boy. Charlotte, adorable kiddo, little best friend. Ethan, just a lil cutie."

 

They greeted each other and then Clarke handed them all a piece of purple ribbon. They look it happily and then sewed it on their clothes. Clarke lifted her cup into the air, and everyone else did the same. She said, "to our family!"

 

They all repeated her words and drank. Clarke sat down and smiled to Lexa and said, " _gon yumi._ (to us.)"

 

Lexa said back, " _gon yumi._ (to us.)"

 

They clinked their cups together and then they both drank together. They all chatted happily together. Clarke smiled at all of her friends interactions. This is how she wanted to spend the rest of her life. Surrounded by her friends and family.

 

A guards rushed over to the table, alerting everyone. He looked at Clarke and said, "Wanheda. You are needed immediately."

 

Clarke jumped out of her seat and followed the guard. He led her to the medical room. She saw a wavy haired woman laying on the bed with severe burns covering most of her body. Clarke rushed over to the bed and started to clean all the wounds out and using special cream - that Nyko taught her how to make and use - on her burns to numb the pain. The woman had black-blood. Another Nightblood. Clarke thought that Lexa had killed all the other Nightbloods during her conclave? That's what she had told Clarke. 

 

Clarke was nearly finished after around ten minutes and she asked, "what's your name?"

 

The girl whispered weakly, "Luna."

 

Clarke instantly recognized that name, "the leader of Floukru?"

 

Luna nodded slightly, too weak to do much. Clarke asked, "okay...Can you tell me what happened? Because these burns are...really...bad..."

 

Luna said, "the air burns. My people. A-All of them d-died."

 

Clarke looked up surprised, "oh...I'm sorry...Did you have some sort of leak or something on your boat?"

 

Luna shook her head and said, "no Wanheda...This is different..."

 

Clarke raised an eyebrow, "how so?"

 

Luna said, "it's here."

 

Clarke was confused, "what's here?"

 

"Praimfaya..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this storyline. 
> 
> A next part won't be coming out. 
> 
> This was my first fan-fic, and I really don't like it, so there won't be any more chapters.


End file.
